The Next Generation
by LastOfTheDragons
Summary: told from renesmee's POV most of the time. What in the world will Jacob and Renesmee's vampire/werewolf/human child be like? What will the volturi do? What is life generally like 25 years after Breaking Dawn?not entirely a drama. same tone as series.
1. Telling Charlie

I fiddled with my locket, not sure how my parents would take the news. It had only been 25 years since they faced the same type of situation, when having to tell Charlie about _me._ But I was afraid no matter how good their memory was, they would forget what exactly it was like to tell an intimidating adult about having a child. Or, in this case, _two intimidating adults._ Jacob and I were leaving the Quilette Reservation today to go visit my parents. Our usual stays were only two months at a time, but I was sure after they heard about the baby we wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. I moved to get up, but all I did was roll over and Jacob stirred. He stared at me sleepily, and I smiled. It didn't matter if my movements were almost as smooth and lithe as my parent's, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, or Alice. Jacob's own senses were above that of an average human, and he was attuned to me after all these years. I gave up on my attempt at letting him sleep in, and laid back down, smiling at him.

"good morning, sleepy head."

"Do you ever sleep?"

I laughed at his question, since he'd known me since my first days of life. Jacob didn't need as much sleep as the average human, but I needed even less. We shared a room at Billy's place, because he enjoyed having us around, and Jacob was glad he could take care of Billy, now that he was approaching sixty-six. For his sake, we went to bed around midnight, but that meant I was up around four in morning, and Jacob not long after. It was currently 4:15 in the morning, so I kissed Jacob on the cheek and got up. He proceeded to roll over, and began snoring again the minute he was still.

I chuckled inwardly, and slipped into a comfortable sundress. I knew that when my mother was pregnant with me, she had me in only a matter of months. I wasn't quite sure how my child would be, considering everything thrown into his/her gene pool, but I had been pregnant for almost a month and already had small, but very _there_, bump. Jacob had been a little crazy for these last three weeks when we discovered my pregnancy, which was why my normal clothing was gathering dust in the back of our shared closet, right next to his small store of shorts and light tshirts, while a stack of brand new maternity dresses in all sizes held the prime position.

I moved down the stairs quietly but only at the pace of a human jogging, because I was starting to get little pains here and there from doing things like running, which was why we were leaving so suddenly to go to my family's place, since we weren't sure how much longer it would be until I was unable. I paused and stared out the kitchen window, once again tracing my fingers over my locket and biting my lip nervously while thinking about how my large family would react. My locket was the same one my

mother had given me at the standoff with the Volturi when she was sure she would have to fight for me and have Jacob and I run. My childhood may have been a whirlwind with eight vampires and a werewolf caring for me, an unlimited amount of money, my unique growth patterns, and an unlimited amount of money, but my locket had been through it all with me. I was hoping to save it for all of eternity, and my family had no problem complying, so every year or so I get it polished, and one of my many wedding gifts from my parents was getting it thinly coated in titanium. They refuse to tell how they even did it without my knowledge, since I didn't even know until my wedding when they demonstrated how strong it was. They almost gave me a heart attack, I might add, because my father walked over and squeezed it between his fingers. It was only natural that I panicked and swatted him across the ballroom. I smiled at the memory of it, because that was the hardest I'd ever seen Emmett laugh, but my mom had to pull Renee aside and calm her down. She was knew to all this, and we didn't tell her what we were, but she reacted differently than Charlie, who simply got in the buffet line again and pretended he didn't see anything.

I smiled as a warm arm slipped around my waist.

Jacob rested his head on my shoulder. " What are you so deep in thought about you didn't hear me coming?"

I turned around in his arms and reached out to touch his cheek to show him me pushing my father at our wedding and released the memory into him. When I was 4 years old I figured out how to control my gift, because it wasn't always convenient. It wasn't very good to temporarily blind someone with one of my memories all the time…. That, and my mother finally succeeded in figuring out how to make her shield work so she could actually stop me from sending images, because I wasn't talking as much as a normal child.

Jacob chuckled. He'd seen this one a few times before, but he never got tired of my father's expression. He drew me closer as I shifted the memory to the moment we were told we were man and wife. "that's a good one… I am glad we'll live forever, just to remember that."

I smiled up at him. " That's so cheesy… but it worked." I pulled him closer and stood up on my toes to kiss him. Just as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I heard a low chuckle from doorway, and in a blur I was suddenly out of Jacob's arms and standing a few feet away, leaning against the counter. Billy looked up at us, from his new wheel chair. A state-of-the-art gift from the Cullens, and the only condition on which I married Jacob. He could go anywhere and do anything in that wheelchair. "You two are a married couple, you know. It isn't illegal to show affection in front of an old man."

I blushed and slid back towards Jacob, folding into his side easily. " Good morning, Billy. What are you doing up so early?"

Billy barely moved an inch towards the cabinets for breakfast, and Jacob and I had whirled around, pulling out bowls, plates, spoons, bread, cereal…

"What would you like for breakfast? We went to the store yesterday." I asked Billy, already in the process of making enough food for a large family. I turned around and looked at Billy after about 36 seconds, when the stove, toaster and microwave were going full blast. I stopped and looked at his expression.

His hair may have been long and gray, and his face may have shown the wear of many more years, but his expression was one of Jacob's, with eyebrows raised and a half smile. " Ah, so the grocery store is out of stock of everything now, I suppose? And I have told you two that I don't need you to do all this for me. I am more mobile than I have been in the last 20 years with this chair here. Speaking of mobility, I'm up bright and early to go fishing with Charlie. He'll be here in a half hour to pick me up."

Suddenly the breakfast needed a lot of tending to, so I busied myself with that. I wasn't sure how to feel about Charlie coming; I wasn't planning on going to say goodbye to him until a little later this morning. I got a little crease between my eyebrows just like how my mother does. Jacob saw and rested his hand on the small of my back. In a normal relationship this was intimacy; in our relationship this was a subtle way to ask what I thinking about. I sent him a replay of Billy saying Charlie would be here in half an hour, but colored it with my mixed feelings. He gave reassuring smile, and went back to making breakfast.

We were all sitting down to eat a little under five minutes later. When Charlie arrived, we were all resting in the living room, Jacob and Billy in different states of the kind of relaxation that comes after overeating. I lounged up against Jacob, but I had eaten comfortably; or maybe I had eaten normally and it was just the baby.

Charlie shouted a hello, and banged around the kitchen, making a plate for himself. He never used to do this, but my family insisted on sending a little money down here each month, even when Jacob and I weren't here. Well, what they considered a little money, but involved four digits. Anyways, we bought a lot of groceries with it, so there was usually a lot of food, but it had to be that way when the werewolves visited, or in instances like these when Charlie shared our breakfast. He came out plate in hand, and sat down next to me. I hugged him, and he nodded in my direction in response. I would get a verbal hello when he was done eating, so I had just that long to think of how to tell him I was pregnant, and how to say goodbye. Jacob grabbed my hand and squeezed encouragingly. Charlie finished up his plate, and I began.

"Grandpa Charlie…" I faltered for a moment, but plunged on anyways. " I have something to tell you. Grandpa…I'm…I'm pregnant!"

He casually set his plate down and leaned back, his face expressionless. He trained his gaze on me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I reached out and touched his hand, though he immediately flinched backward as I forced back on him his own stare, with my own panic of what he would think added to it.

"Okay, Okay! You know I don't like it when you do that!" Charlie shrunk away from me for a minute, but sighed and pulled me next to him. "I know."

I took a moment to absorb this, and turned to Jacob. He was just as surprised as I was, and I was just about to ask Charlie how in the hell he already knew, when I noticed Billy smiling.

" You! You _told_ him already?!" I shouted, but more in shock rather than anger.

He kept on smiling, then started talking to me, clearly enjoying himself yet serious. " I didn't know when… or if… you planned to tell him. Besides, now he won't react as strong, because there's no hiding how afraid you were of his reaction." Billy seemed to add on that last part about Charlie's reaction to distract me from the first part, about me possibly not telling him. I felt guilty immediately… I _had_ been thinking about not telling him, just saying goodbye without leaving him a clue of his grandchild. Billy interrupted my thoughts… apparently he had continued talking.

"… I didn't tell him about the last part."

I was confused for a second, but Jacob fielded this one for me. He gently pulled me back over to him and draped a hand across my waist, emphasizing the bump.

"Charlie… we decided it best that we went to spend time with Bella and Edward and all the rest of the Cullens during the pregnancy… but also for a while after, so they can help with our child, since he or she will be so special."

Jacob slipped in the word 'special' so casually he could have been talking about the weather, but Charlie's mood darkened and he got that signature crease that all of the Swan family seemed to possess. He was a bit more comfortable with mine and my vampire side of the families oddities than Jake and the pack's; with us vampires, he'd had years to get used to it since whenever he saw us we were in our monster form. But with Jake, he seemed to try to forget the day he saw him morph and believe he was a normal human, but at times like this when we reminded him you could almost see his thoughts: _why did I get into all this? What did I do to have all this in my life? Why do I have to know about this? _But he stood up, and yanked me up for a bear hug, and when he released me, he had a big smile.

"Honestly, I am glad you told me. I was worried sick about your mother after her honeymoon with Edward, since she had that disease, but she came back with you, and I was surprised. At least I get a heads up this time." I could see it in his eyes he didn't believe mom had a disease, and that he knew mom had come back different that before, but I could also see he was fighting those thoughts down and a big part of him denied it all. So I laughed it off.

"Grandpa Charlie, we won't do that. I promise. But aren't you excited to have a great grand child?" Jacob stood up and came to stand with me, near Charlie. You could tell how proud he was to be a father. Charlie looked over at him.

"Kid, I've known you since diapers. Bella has, too. This family may be weird, but you are, too. I gotta say, boy, I am proud to have you in the family, and you're good for little Renesmee here. Can't wait to see the kid." Charlie was looking at the floor now, clearly not liking sharing all this mushy stuff. But Jacob had no problem. Charlie was quite surprised when he hugged him so tight that Charlie was easily lifted a foot off the ground.

Jacob set him down, and Charlie stumbled backward until he made contact with the couch. I laughed, and went over to give one last hug. "I'll see you as soon as possible, Charlie. I promise you can see your great grand child soon." Jacob set himself in motion, putting on some speed and finishing up our packing.I went over to Billy next, and hugged him too. He looked me in the eyes, and spoke.

"you have to listen to me. What you're tangled up in, it's nothing to play around with. Be careful, and protect yourself. Can't send the boys that far to help you unless it's like the last time." I knew he was talking about when the Vultori came last, but he spoke with pronouns because Charlie wouldn't have handled it too well if he used words like 'wolves or 'pack' and 'vampires- out-to-kill-you'. I nodded, and discreetly reached out to touch his hand. I sent him images of the Cullens, and how protective they were, but also some images of this house, him, and the pack, all with sadness of leaving them that I was feeling attached. He covered his reaction better than Charlie, and he was better prepared for the weirdness of it, so instead of flinching he beckoned me closer and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and walked outside to wait for Jacob with our suitcases. Charlie walked out onto the porch and turned to help Jacob take the bags to the car. I had to smother a smile; Charlie just wanted to be helpful, but when we left, we wouldn't be taking the car. After they were done, Charlie went inside to grab a few last minute things for his and Billy's fishing trip, and Jacob and I put our speed to use and loaded the police cruiser in the few minutes he was gone. He pretended not to notice how it was suddenly full when he got back.

We waved as they rode away to the docks, and I leaned against Jacob, glad I had gotten that out of the way, and radiated my feelings to him. He chuckled, and I moved to begin taking our bags back out of the car to begin the run to my parent's. He reached out to stop me, and I looked at him in puzzlement.

"There's one more thing left to do." He grinned at me. " Gotta get in the car… go visit the rest the wolves."

I sighed theatrically, but Jacob saw through me, swept me up, and set me down in the passenger seat of the car. I sat and rested my hand across my baby bump for a second while Jacob trotted into the woods to talk to Sam and have him gather up the guys. He trotted back, and we were off to Emily's, to visit the pack.


	2. the wolves

**Author's note: **

**Charlie and Renee do NOT know that the Cullens are vamps, nor do they know about the wolves. All they know is that the Cullens and Quilettes are different, and are left to their own assumptions, just like in Breaking Dawn.**

**Also I am redoing the last couple sentences of the last chapter, b/c I thought about it and it doesn't fit exactly. Okay… so… enjoy! (:**

_Chapter 1 recap:_

_I sighed theatrically, but Jacob saw through me, swept me up, and set me down in the passenger seat of the car. I sat and rested my hand across my baby bump for a second while Jacob trotted into the woods to talk to the guys and get them to spread the message to gather at Sam and Emily's. He came back in no time at all, and we were off to visit the pack._

Chapter 2:the wolves

We pulled into the driveway after what seemed like forever, but when I had suggested we ditch the car and run the rest of the way, Jacob wouldn't listen. He said he was reluctant to let me run to my parent's place, and if I wanted to run there instead of being carried the whole way, that we were going to drive places right up until the last second we left. The first option sounded pretty good; he was a little warmer than me, so I would be comfy the entire way, but if I arrived in his arms my vampire family would think I was in terrible condition, and I wouldn't be allowed to do anything up there, either.

Jacob hopped out fast to come over and open my door, but I was tired of all this carefulness when I wasn't even that fragile, so I used a bit of speed and was on the porch while he was still walking over to my side of the car. I crossed my arms and smiled at him. Was I still so incapable now?

" Nessie! YAY!" I turned around as Maya to launch herself into my arms. I readjusted my footing just in time to catch her with my one arm, wrapping my other protectively around my stomach. She giggled, and I looked into the face that never failed to make me stop and decide which parent she looked like more, but once again, It was a split decision.

Mark walked toward us, smiling wryly as he took in the tiny figure I was holding.

" Maya, give Nessie a break. You need to give her some space so you can get your future playmate quicker, who will be with us shortly." My cheeks burned a bit… He was always teasing. He was 21, but was frozen in time at 19 because he was part of the pack. He took the small seven-year-old out of my arms and walked her towards the kitchen, holding her by the ankles upside down while she squealed and giggled. I might have followed him, but I went outside instead to wait for the others with Jacob. We were used to just walking into the Uley's house of our own accord; Sam may have stopped going wolf 22 years ago to marry Emily and have a family, but he was still a major part of the pack.

Leah trotted out of the woods only a minute or two later; she still lived on the reservation, so in wolf form in took her only about 60 seconds to get to Sam's place. It was a bit awkward for all wolves involved to have Mark join the pack and dig up old memories of others; he had seen exactly what had happened to Leah because of his father's imprinting on his mother. Feathers, or rather fur, was ruffled up a bit when that surfaced again, but everything was okay now.

Brady and Collin came out opposite Leah; all three changed back into humans. They had perfected the art of changing clothes mid-morph; they didn't have to run back into the woods to change forms and put on clothes. The two boys grinned at Jacob and I; They both motioned their hands around their stomachs in huge circles, but it was a major exaggeration, because I was pretty sure I wasn't that big yet.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't having sextuplets, guys. You can cut it out, now." They just laughed at me, so I decided to put them in their place. I just might be able to squeeze through the gap between them… while they continued the hand motions, I became a blur as I ran between them. I grabbed Collin's hand and pulled up sharply so that he smacked Brady across the face. I was back over by Jacob and laughing at them while they turned around fast to see if I was behind them. It made them look stupid and Jacob and I were cracking up while even Leah was chuckling a bit, but they did the right thing. I have been pulling little tricks like this on all the wolves who made fun of _me_, because I was the delicate looking girl, even though they seemed to keep forgetting I could keep pace with their hairy hides any day, or pick any of them up.

A familiar large and gangly wolf bounded out of the woods next, the teenage girl on his back hooting and hollering the whole time. Seth tried to pounce on top of Jacob, Collin, Brady and I, but Jacob knew it was coming and neatly picked me up and stepped to the side just in time. The two boys groaned and tried to push the wolf off them, but Seth wasn't budging. Jen laughed and waved down to the two under her large dog's paws, and when Seth took a moment to give a toothy grin to Jacob, Leah, and I, the two boys ceased groaning and pushed away Seth in a completely synchronized fashion, and he went up into the air. Clearly they had this planned, because if not, they could have easily gotten him off. Jen didn't exactly scream in terror, because even though she was hurdling backward and slipping of Seth's back, she had been around us long enough to know someone would always be there to catch her. I moved to do it, but Jacob stopped me and moved forward to do it himself. I sighed; of course he caught her perfectly, but I could've, too. I couldn't wait to have my little baby in my arms, because though of course I enjoyed being pregnant and all, I was being treated like…like… a pregnant _human woman._ Ugh! I shuddered at the thought… humans were obviously the same mentally and emotionally, but they were so _weak._ I was not.

Justin, Mikhail, Beck, Parker, Val, and Bo jogged out of the woods together, a flurry of shades of browns and red, even some honey and lighter 'blonde' fur. They morphed and changed in mid air the same way Collin, Brady, and Leah had done. All looked as if they were in there late twenties like the rest of the pack even though they had phased for the first time at 12 and 13 and 14. They had been the youngest and newest to the pack when the Volturi standoff had happened; now they were seasoned members of the pack. They had all hit incredible growth spurts when they joined the pack; after the standoff I had watched the end of it, and they had grown visibly each day. It was hard to _not_ feel bad for them; they missed their teenage years because of the Volturi. But they were okay; none had imprinted yet, and since they were two sets of brothers, they all roomed together at Mikhail, Justin, Parker, and Beck's home, always at the ready to defend. We figured that the wolf genes might have kept them from imprinting until the older wolves left and they took head positions and the next generation of wolves came in, but Jacob was definitely not going anywhere _ever,_ and as long as Brady, Collin, and Leah didn't imprint, they weren't either.

Everyone headed inside; no other wolves would be coming, because most of the original pack had imprinted and started growing older again.

The scene in the kitchen was chaotic; Mark had Maya in his lap at the table, and Cara, 17, was fighting with her twin 15 year old brothers for a seat at the table. Matt and Liam had recently had a growth spurt, also, but not nearly as tremendous as the one that came in the very beginning of the wolf transformation. She had grown up fighting both Mark and them for 15 years; she could hold her own, and won a seat quickly enough. Mark must have told his parents immediately we were here, because Emily was at the stove cooking a monstrous pot of pasta and Sam was luring some of the large wolf-boys out of the kitchen and into the backyard with multiple bags of chips.

I knew Jacob wasn't going to let me go outside to pick a fight with one of the wolves anytime soon, so I joined Emily at the counter. She was so intent on her cooking, or maybe it was one of those times when you couldn't hear me coming, but she jumped when I was suddenly next to her. Since I was half vampire, my eyes were almost as good as my parents, and it was a bit sad whenever I saw her thre were miniscule changes in her stature, and another microscopic wrinkle in her face, but she was still Emily.

Her face turned from surprise to relief as she saw me here to save the day. " Hi Nessie! This is going to sound kind of rude, but can we skip talking and cook now?"

I laughed and she ran around the kitchen preparing things, so I joined her. Within ten minutes we were done and we both sat down for a break, but I served Emily herself because she looked like she needed a break a lot more than me. Only a middle-aged human, after all.

After everyone finished, Mark and Beck grabbed a picnic table or two apiece and set them in the open backyard, and everyone sat down for our meeting.

I sat with Jacob at the head of the table; he was Alpha, after all. He hadn't wanted it originally, but it was his title, and made sense because he would, well, live with me forever. Because we were only here for two months at a time though, he usually appointed Brady or Collin temporary alpha, with Leah always the beta. That was what he had to do today, but he had put a lot of thinking into this decision because we would be gone more than just two months.

Jacob stood up, and everyone went quiet. "I will be gone for an extended period of time, so I will need to appoint an alpha for longer than usual."

Brady and Collin tried not to show it, but they looked nervous, both wanting and not wanting to have that responsibility for such a long time.

Jacob was very official, but he was still Jacob, so he drew it out a little longer. He smiled down at me and helped me up, which irritated me because I didn't need it, but it all melted away when I looked in his eyes and saw the pride in them as he talked about his child.

"You all know we are having a child. And obviously… this child will be _special._ So we decided it best to go with the Cullens so they can help us raise our child… and it will most likely be a few years."

There were a few sharp intakes of breath; Alpha gone for _years?_ But Jacob continued.

" We will, of course, visit, but other than that, unless I take said person out of the position, I have to appoint an Alpha for that period of time. And I pick Leah."

Now there were actual gasps; the loudest from Leah. But we were all family, so everyone congratulated her, even though Collin and Brady looked a bit deflated. Leah got over her shock and smiled.

"Yay for Aunt Leah! Whoo!" Maya was jumping and dancing all around the table, and we were all laughing. "Aunt Leah's a great wolf! Yay! I wanna be just like her!" We still laughed, but we hid the wonder of whether or not she would become like Leah. It had happened once, why not again? Once the laughter died down, Jacob faced the group again.

well everyone, we will try to visit as soon as possible, but we'll see how that works out. Good luck to you Leah, and anyone can call to get me to go wolf and come back here to kick some butt."

Everyone grinned, goodbyes were exchanged, and we quick walked over to Sam as everyone dispersed.

"Sam," Jacob said," We have a favor to ask of you. Can we leave our car here, in back? We told Charlie we would be taking it."

Sam smiled. "Only if you promise not to get mad if my sons tinker with it. They're just like you."

We laughed, and but looked like Jacob might drop the light-heartedness a little and say they couldn't, so I answered.

"Why not? Encourage them. It will be sitting there for a while, so it may need a little bit of work after a while." Jacob shook hands with him and I hugged him, then we pulled our bags out of the car. We were almost off when I saw Jacob's expression and knew he was having second thoughts _again _about me running to the Cullen's, so I took off.

"Race you!"

All that could be heard was my laughter as Jacob morphed and put his bags on his back, growling complaints loudly about my head start.

**Sorry it took so long… school and sports, ya know. And that pesky thing called sleep… but anyways, I am on spring break, so I will try to get up chapter three by april 25****th****, and hopefully chapter 4 sometime within a week and a half or so after that.**

**If anyone has any questions, I don't mind answering them. I love writing this story, and developing all the characters… sorry I left out most of the original wolf pack, but I think the will come in (with their kids!) later on. And now we will soon all go to the Cullen's new house! Yay! There are also a few of the vamps from breaking dawn… I wont say more than that. (:**


	3. Stuck With The Canadians

**A/N: The chapter title does not indicate any bias to the Canadians. It just fit, okay? Also, shorter chapter than usual, sorry, but the next one will be following shortly. Like within the next 4 or 5 days. (sorry if that's not your definition of shortly.)**

**Chapter 3: Stuck With The Canadians**

The woods gradually changed as we headed towards Juneau, Alaska. My family and I had relocated a few years after my birth because no amount of reclusiveness could hide from the people of Forks that my mother had changed. Of course they wouldn't know _what_ had happened to her, but it was safer to leave. We had first gone for a short time to a different part of Washington, but our time there expired also. When we had moved from there, I had been finally old enough that the two-month arrangement sprang up in its earliest stage, where I spent a week with Jacob at La Push once in a while, but he was glad, because beforehand, he had been travelling to our home in Washington on the weekends. Now the two-month arrangement once again changed into something different, because who knew how the baby would fit into our complicated family?

I was wrapped up in my thoughts, and effortlessly crossed a small river in my path with an easy leap, but slowed when the rythymic beat of near silent large paws ceased behind me. I turned around and flitted back to the rushing water where Jacob had stopped to take a drink. He paused and laid down, giving me a look that said _just for a moment,_ but the way he laid down, just pulling his legs out from under him like that suggested that he was a little more tired than he would admit. I felt bad; we had gone about 100 miles so far, which shouldn't have fazed him, but then again, there was a lot of stress… we were going to visit _vampires_ who were severely protective and tell them about our _child_, and leave the wolf pack with a different alpha for a few _years… _ He was definitely in need of a bit of rest.

He sat panting, and I just ran my hands through his fur and sat next to him, dipping my feet into the water. We sat for a few minutes like that, and I just enjoyed the soft puppy dog fur that didn't seem to match the creature. He looked at me and I knew he was about to get back up to get moving again, so I leaped up onto his back and quickly undid his load and put it on the ground next to him. He understood and changed back into a human again, and we sat again with our feet in the water. He intertwined his hand with mine, and skipped rocks across one of the calm shallows allow the banks.

" So I was wondering… Have you thought of any names…?" Jacob began, looking at me with a curious expression. I _had_ been thinking; I hadn't mentioned any of that thinking because I had come up with nothing.

" Honestly, Jacob? I don't know… I haven't decided on anything. I'm just waiting for a good name." I felt bad; my child had no name, because I was to stupid to think up one. But I looked at Jacob's face and immediately brightened because I could tell he had something. I sat waiting eagerly, and squeezed his hand. Why was he so hesitant?

"Well…" Jacob's face scrunched up, and I waited, because his expression said this was difficult. "… I had one idea, if it was a girl…" He took a breath and went on. " …my mom. Her name was Sarah… I thought… it would be nice to name a daughter after her." Jacob never really talked about his mother; I felt bad how tough it must have been for him to bring that up. I moved towards him and pressed up against his side.

" Jacob … that's a great name. It's beautiful, and if we have a girl, she will carry the name of her grandmother." I placed a hand on his cheek, and he smiled.

We were just standing back up to leave when he suddenly pushed me behind him and tremors wracked his body. I followed his gaze into the woods, but was puzzled because I saw nothing. "… Jacob?"

He took a step away from me to avoid being to close when he morphed. He was shaking uncontrollably now; he spit out the words to get out the words before he phased.

" filthy leeches! I can smell them now…" I still couldn't see anyone in the forest, so there was a small chance they couldn't see us yet, either. If there was more than one, I didn't want Jacob against them alone, but if I joined the fight he'd be to busy worrying about me to protect himself. I had to stop this now…

"Jake! Grab the stuff and start running toward the nearest town! But phase first!" He seemed reluctant to follow my directions, but he didn't have much of a choice because I was already gathering stuff to leave.

We ran almost opposite direction they were coming from, and reached the outskirts of a town within a minute or so. The vampires weren't to far behind, but we could hear them slowing the frantic and excited run they had broken into when they heard us fleeing. The large wolf beside me didn't look too happy about running away, but he changed back and slipped on tshirt and shoes to go with his shorts as we approached the town. The vampires wouldn't attack if we were here; way too many humans around for them to control themselves long enough to get us alone. So we didn't have to worry about them for now; but they might stay in the area for a day or two to wait for us to come back out, so we were safe but delayed.

Jacob sighed, adrenaline cooling off after the near fight. " Guess we better go check into a hotel or something to wait it out."

We watched the people of this town for a few minutes to adjust to what they were wearing; my guess was we were somewhere in Canada, and it was only spring, so we had to see how many layers everyone had on to combat the cold. If we hadn't done so, I would have waltzed in with my sundress and bare feet, and Jacob would have walked in with a tshirt and shorts with shoes. After adding a few more layers

and switching to pants, we adjusted our backpacks and added a little dirt to our faces for the effect of hikers. We both looked at each other, took a deep breath, and went into town. The only thing that really propelled me forward was the complete and utter need to protect my child and the feeling of being watched.

**A/N: I didn't really plan on ending it there, but once I started writing it changed a ton from what I originally planned.**

**Also, I checked a ton of websites for Jacob's mom's name, and that's the most popular result. So that will be the name of their kid if it's a girl. **

**But there is still the chance it may be a boy! So I would need a first name and middle name of a boy, and I also need a girl's middle name! Submit suggestions by reviews, please! I don't care if you actually review, just give me some names, people! (:**


	4. We Are Widely Known, Apparently

**A/N: Spring break ends soon, so I will try to update once a week when that happens, but I think I will get chapter 5 out before then.**

**Enjoy! (:**

**Chapter 4: We Are Widely Known, Apparently**

"Thanks for staying!"

I flashed a smile at the perky woman at the front desk of the hotel and paid the bill. We had only stayed one night, deciding not to waste anymore time here. The vampires would be waiting regardless how long we stalled, so better sooner than later.

We stopped at a local restaurant because the measly complimentary breakfast from the hotel (muffins and juices… who got it in their mind _that_ was breakfast?)wasn't enough. It was a cute little all-hours diner, and we got a few looks as Jacob walked in, towering over all the big burly truckers stopping while on the road. A few eyed him, but to them he was just a large young guy in his twenties, not a fellow trucker.

We sat down and a nice waitress came over and didn't even bat an eye when Jacob ordered multiple breakfasts. As we sat waiting for our meal, I reached across the table and linked my hand with Jacob's. I sent random thoughts; just lazy thoughts that crossed my mind, nothing in particular. But as I glanced around, I noticed a few of the men staring at me; I was disgusted, and without even meaning to I slipped the thought to Jacob.

A low growl rumbled in his chest, and he glared around the room at all truckers who were looking our way. They turned quickly, flustered as Jacob's complete demeanor changed from casual to protective and dark. He stood up and moved over to my side of the booth, reminding them of his height and muscles. I scooted over and he put his arm around my shoulder. It was like a blaring beacon: _SHE'S MINE._

He was still growling slightly, and as I leaned into his side I could feel the tiniest bit of shaking, almost like shivering.

"Jacob." His face turned to me, his expression an animal kind of ferocious; I felt bad for any of the men who had been looking at me and had to go through Jacob. I reached up and laid my hand on his cheek; the shaking stopped, and his posture relaxed.

"I'm sorry, it's just… the way they look at you. And they're older, they should know by now that you're a teenage girl and they shouldn't be interested…" he tightened his arm around me.

" Jacob, I hate to tell you this, but technically, they are about the same age as _you._ The years just did more to them." He frowned, and growled again. I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him, just laying against him and soaking up the warmth.

" But, you are right, and they should know better… and it's flattering for you to be so protective, but really, there's half my dad in me, and if I really felt like it I could pull out that part of my nature and scare them off myself." He chuckled as I sent him an imaginary scene where I stared down each trucker, and they turned away not knowing why they were shrinking away from a teenage girl, while I glared at them.

The waitress showed up with the food just then, and covered our table in plates. We sat and ate, and after only a single plate on my part, I leaned back, stuffed. I rested my arms around the growing bump that was my child; it seemed as if it were getting a bit larger and more pronounced each day, but only miniscule amounts, not enough to be detected by the human eye. And then I felt a tiny movement.

My gasp was small and involuntary, but Jacob twisted around in our cramped booth quick as lightning, his face full of worry.

"What?! What's wrong? The baby? Are you in pain?!" He forgot himself and said that rather loudly, and all that heard looked away like they hadn't heard, but I could see a few with unconcealed shock on their faces; from their point of view, it must of seemed like I was fifteen or sixteen and pregnant by my much older boyfriend. I had stopped getting embarrassed by humans a while ago, though; of course they wouldn't understand.

Jacob was still looking at me with concern, because these thoughts and observations had only taken a second or so, my mind much like a regular vampires. I took his hand and flooded him with a replay of the last few seconds from my point of view, and when the distant look in his eyes cleared from watching the memory I sent, his face was filled with joy.

" The baby kicked." He whispered, his hand finding his way to my stomach, as if expecting it to happen a second time so soon.

"You should finish up breakfast so we can make good time." I leaned up and kissed his cheek, and he blinked rapidly as if coming out of a trance and turned back to his food. He finished and we paid, heavily tipping the waitress, and walked out.

The sun was shining, and we left town without a backwards glance. Who cares if anyone saw us just walking out when we wouldn't be back? As soon as we hit the forest edge, we shedded our layers and walked more comfortably with Jacob back in his standard shorts and I in a different sun dress.

We ran a couple hundred yards in and stood, waiting for whoever had been tailing us to show themselves. Better to deal with them now than to have them tail us longer. I could tell they were still around here; Jacob's face was wrinkled in disgust.

"They're coming." Jake started shaking again, but didn't change. Not yet.

They came in front of us; I spotted them off in the distance, which meant they saw us, too. They stopped for a moment; then ran at us, full speed. There were three; I am guessing they meant to startle us 'humans' with their speed, but it seemed like slow motion to Jake and I, who could match those speeds any day.

The tallest and bulkiest male stopped in front of us, once again to try and intimidate us, but he couldn't compare to Jacob. On each side he was flanked by females; one looked older than vampires usually were when turned, a breathtaking middle-aged woman, touches of gray running through her bob that marked her as from the 1940's. The other female at his side was as diminuitive as Alice, but instead of upbeat and smiling, her stance said she was bored. All their eyes were the brightest crimson; the male cleared his throat, and my eyes immediately settled on him again, and he began to speak.

" We apologize if we… unnerve you, but you must understand that your… _interesting _scent peaked our curiousity, as you…" he said, pointing at me and causing Jacob's unbroken growl to rise in volume, "… smell almost like a mortal, and yet… not." He took a tentative step in my direction, and Jacob mirrored his movement by stepping in front of me, his shaking turning almost into convulsions.

The lead vampire took a step back, and all three directed their attention at Jacob, their faces taking on a disgusted expression.

"_That_ one smells terrible!" Said the small one, glaring at Jacob.

And Jake could take it no longer; he took a few rapid steps forward to distance himself from me and, much to the surprise of the three vampires, transformed.

Jacob towered over them, crouched in a predatory position, but didn't make a move. The tiny female ceased to look bored; she leaped back and snarled, and the other followed in suit, but the other, older female shrieked in surprise, and the male kept his composure almost completely, only his eyes giving away his curiousity. I calmy gathered up our stuff, and, no longer playing the part of human, held all our bags in one hand and easily leaped 15 feet into the air up onto Jacob's back.

The auburn-haired female with the bob stepped forward, while the two others stayed where they were.

"Now I realize who you are…" She trailed off and in her eyes I saw… what? Was that… amazement? She continued.

" You are the remarkable offspring of those who challenged the Volturi years ago." She eyed Jacob in a new light, and smiled.

" Others spoke of how the Volturi were only trying to eliminate your coven… but they were stopped, partly because of these… pets."

A snarl ripped out of Jake, and I just smiled, but corrected her.

"This wolf, and all of his brethren… they are not our pets, rather supernatural equals. They are similar to the long extinct true werewolves, yet they are real people who can change shape when needed."

The male yet again stepped forward, still formal, but now more relaxed.

"we now see the truth of this… we simply thought you to be oddly smelling mortals." A smile played across his lips, and he gestured to the two others.

"Forgive us for our mistake… and we shall introduce ourselves. My name is Clarence."

The older vampire, who had come to remind me of Esme, volunteered her name.

" I am Josephine and she most likely won't volunteer her name…" she said, pointing toward the small female, who had come out of crouch and looked almost sulky like she wasn't happy it hadn't led to a fight. From the short time I had known her, she was was reminding me less of Alice and more of Jane, with her eagerness to fight and her slightness.

" She is Ruby, but dismiss her moods." Josephine smiled at us, and Clarence stepped forward.

"It seems as if you are headed somewhere, so we shall depart soon also… but I have one more question that puzzles me." He reached out as if to touch Jacob, like he still thought of him as a pet, but quickly withdrew his arm when Jacob tried to bite. " I see you are using this shapeshifter for transportation, yet you said that these creatures are… equals. What exactly is his connection to you that you are travelling together? It seems as if he is merely a method of transportation. Surely your mate would be better suited to journey with you?"

He posed the question innocently, but it seemed as if… was he asking if I had a mate or not? I smiled down at him, and took my time answering his question. I climbed off Jake, and while doing so, sent a memory of him morphing back into a human. He got the message, and when I got everything off his back again, he changed back into his human shape. I stood next to him, and beamed at Clarence.

" A good question… one deserving of an answer. You ask where my mate is…" I took hold of Jacob's hand. Surely they saw it coming? "Jacob is my mate."

Clarence looked a tiny bit disappointed, but his and Josephine's expressions both looked a little… Awestruck? Completely weirded out? It didn't really shock me that Ruby's expression was even more disgusted than when she had given her opinion of Jacob's smell.

Jacob had been sulking just as Ruby had, but now he smiled, very smug. His arm slipped around my shoulder again, and yet again he sent out the message: _SHE'S MINE._

"Well… this has been much more interesting than originally thought. We will leave you to continue on your way, and we will go ours." Ruby was already almost out of sight as it had been clear how eager to leave us, and Clarence and Josephine smiled and turned to go.

"Wait!"

They turned back, startled to here Jacob speak. His expression was sour; I was hoping he wouldn't catch on that their confused expression's meant they didn't think he could talk, but apparently he had.

"Where are you headed?" He was gruff, clearly not wanting to speak to them directly.

Josephine answered. " South of here, just along the Pacific Coast. Why might you ask?"

Jacob smiled grimly. " You're gonna want to avoid the town of Forks, and the nearby reservation. There are more like me there. You might want to read up on our history; the sole reason we shift into wolves is to protect our people from vampires."

Clarence smiled. "Thank you. We wouldn't have believed your kind could fend off vampires, but after seeing you change…" He shrugged. " Who knows? But we won't take our chances. We will give your area and town space. Goodbye."They turned to leave, and Jacob sighed in relief.

" I wouldn't have minded fighting them, I just didn't want them anywhere near the wolves when I _just_ appointed Leah." He smiled and relaxed, happy to have fielded some enemies and taken some weight off the pack's shoulders." They won't be happy… and they will probably be worried. If any of them were in wolf form during that confrontation, they saw part of it. They must have been going crazy when I changed back and the connection was lost. Normally I would just shift again quick and assure them everything was alright, but in this case, I am going to stay in wolf form for the remainder of the trip. After the baby kicked, there is no way you are running. You are going to sit on my back, and I am not taking no for an answer."

He tried to stare me down, but only succeeded in making me laugh.

" Okay, okay! Relax. I guess you can convince me to take it easy and sit on your back in the lap of luxury for the rest of the trip…"

My fake depressed tone was rewarded with a smile. He pulled me in for a kiss, and my head swam. He broke away and I got my bearings back, while he changed into a wolf. I loaded up all our stuff on his back, then jumped up with it. I used the bags of clothes as a cushion.

Soon the forest was flying by as his good mood gave him new energy and he sprinted; I threw caution to the wind and shouted.

" To Juneau!"

I was loud enough that I was sure a few townspeople would be puzzled when they heard a young girl's voice echo back to them from the forest.

**A/N**** HELLO PEOPLE! I WASN'T KIDDING LAST TIME WHEN I ASKED FOR BOY'S AND GIRL'S NAMES FOR JACOB AND NESSIE'S CHILD! JUST REVIEW TO ENTER YOUR IDEAS. I DON'T CARE IF YOU ACTUALLY REVIEW I JUST WANT SOME IDEAS PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**

**I am not actually yelling at anyone up there for not giving me name ideas, it's just that I have had like 90 people read my story and yet… not one single person bothered to give me any ideas. Doesn't anyone want the chance to name Jacob and Nessie's kid? Also, be prepared for lots of characters to come in throughout the rest of the story. The Cullen's becoming a main part is only the tip of the iceberg. And don't think I am done with the wolves! (: Keep reading,**

**-willow**


	5. Baby WolfHumanVampire out of the bag

.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/images/home_&imgrefurl=.com/home_%3Fstart%3D6%26sort%3Dpopularity&usg=__mwkS3QuCcFhUQDQLrpXxX7CfKqU=&h=110&w=185&sz=9&hl=en&start=5&um=1&itbs=1&tbnid=TStE9rld47ZSNM:&tbnh=61&tbnw=102&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dsuburban%2Bjuneau%2Bhomes%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1W1ADFA_en%26tbs%3Disch:1

**A/N: all that up there is the link to the pic of the Cullen's house. It isn't exactly like that… because it needs to be rather large. Think: A room for each vampire couple ( 4) and a room for nessie and jake (4+1) and a few spare bedrooms there for no real reason except that one will be the child's room (4+1+2 or 3) and then all that extra living space, like bathrooms and a kitchen and dens and living rooms…. (because obviously the contractors weren't expecting to have the home inhabited by people who didn't need multiple bathrooms or big kitchens.) okay anyways read the chapter now! (:**

**Chapter 5: Jake and Nessie Let the Cat (Baby Wolf/Human/Vampire?) Out of the Bag**

My family's beautiful Juneau house came into view only a few short hours later.

I grabbed our bags and deftly jumped off Jacob's back, and landed lightly on the front step. Jacob jogged up next to me and changed back into his human self mid-air, landing gracefully like, well, a wolf. He looked like he had just gone for a refreshing jog instead of hundreds of miles in a few hours; His smile was huge. Our good mood from earlier really had done wonders for him; the stress that had exhausted him for the first part of our trip was long gone, replaced by joy and the doggie thrill of a long run.

My father was the first one to us. How could he not be, when he 'heard' us coming? He lifted me into his arms and off my feet like I was as light as a feather. To him, I was. He carried me inside, still hugging me, but a surprise attack from behind caused him to let go, and my mother was the next one in line for a hug. My father just shook hands with Jacob; they were comfortable with each other, but nothing more than that.

"How are the wolves? How's Billy? And how are _you?_" my mother's questions came at me all at once, and she held me at arm length like some relatives did when they were looking at you after a very long time. Of course, it had only been two months, and she obviously thought I hadn't changed one bit, but I would tell them soon enough. I quickly shifted my thoughts back to my family, escaping a close call of letting out the news with a simple slip of my thoughts.

" The wolves are just as they always are, mom, and Billy is fine also. He and Charlie went fishing yesterday morning when we left them. Jake appointed Leah the alpha for the duration of our time here; everyone was shocked, but she accepted it gratefully. I am doing wonderfully, too." I couldn't help it; I smiled so large I probably had a motherly glow about me, and Jasper's expression was a bit confused because he sensed my overwhelming happiness, but I quickly embraced my mother again then stepped away to greet the rest of my relatives. Carlisle and Esme stepped forward next; my mother hugged Jacob and he got a polite 'hello' from everyone else. I hugged each of them in turn; Esme held on a while, murmuring how it seemed like I had taken forever to come back again.

When she finally released me, I had barely taken a step back before I was double-teamed from behind by Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie squished me because she loved me dearly; Emmett did it because he simply loved to squish me.

Jasper hugged me; I loved how he always seemed so quiet and removed, yet his hugs weren't anything like that. He was my uncle and wasn't formal or stiff at all when he hugged me, unless you think formal and stiff means tight with waves of joy and familial love rolling off him. Literally.

I stepped back from him and he smiled down at me, amused, but with an underlying perplexity.

" You are very joyous today, aren't you? Is there is a reason? It's coming off you as strongly as if you were announcing it."

I blushed and shrugged, not quite ready to share. I was looking for a subject change when I noticed something really was amiss.

"Where is Alice?" I frowned; she would die if she knew I arrived without her here.

Jasper looked at me again, and the perplexity became more dominant upon his features.

"She knew you were coming because she searched ahead into the future until she hit a large blank spot, and knew that's when you two would be arriving. But she was more frustrated than usual… something about it was worse than usual, like it was even less clear than it normally was. So she left to clear her head and try again farther away from you two."

My father added to Jasper's statement.

" What she saw I saw too, of course, and it was very odd… normally when you two come she has very much difficulty, but it's still but the future is still _there_. But when that happens, she just looks ahead two months to when you two leave and she sees what happens to us then. But… this time it was blank as far as she could see. Technically, she could look as far ahead as she felt like, but she was getting such headaches doing so… it was blank _years_ from now."

Father looked at me curiously, no doubt examining mine and Jacob's thoughts for reactions to this; but Jacob had years of practice avoiding certain subjects in his head when with the wolves, and I had lived with my dad for, well, my whole life. He didn't catch anything. Yet. It was time to make an announcement.

"Jacob?" I said, and immediately he was at my side.

"We have something to tell you…"

My mother immediately covered her mouth, her eyes slightly wide, just staring at us. I suppose she just knew immediately by my tone. It must have been a bit of déjà vu for her, in fact.

Everyone in the room looked at her.

There were a chorus of "What is it?" s, but she didn't say anything.

Her eyes flew to my stomach, and so did every other pair of eyes in the room except for Jacob's and mine. I stood, blushing, looking at their shocked expressions. Happy, shocked, and concerned.

Just as I was wrapping my arms self-consciously around my mid-section and preparing to say something, Alice zoomed into the house, yelling.

"I KNOW WHY I CAN'T SEE! I searched and searched for us in the future but-" she broke off when she ran in and saw Jacob and I standing there, and the faces of everyone else, but she didn't seem the least bit disappointed they had already pieced it together. She ran over to us and nearly knocked the both of us over with a tackle/hug, but we stayed standing. She smiled triumphantly and continued.

"I couldn't see anything for entire _years_, and I was wondering what had triggered it to turn out like that- but then out of nowhere there were small patches of time when I could see us, dotted all throughout that time period. In my visions, we never talked about anything in particular, but I figured it out when I saw the empty room upstairs redecorated."

She beamed at me, then at my mother and father.

"Congratulations, grandma and grandpa!"

Jacob took my hand. I had to hand it to him: house full of vampires who just received shocking news they may or may not react to in a good way, and he was right beside me, a proud grin on his face. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Those short spots in time must be when we go visit the wolves." It was an intriguing thought; but my family was still stuck on our news.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked, extremely excited. But it was a rhetorical question; of course we were sure. Alice had seen it. Well, sort of. There were other vampires who had frozen into whatever position they had been in before Alice had even come flying in. They all started to come around again, but the only two I was focused on were my parents.

"Mom? Dad?" They hadn't said anything; my dad just looked at us wide-eyed, and my mom looked a excited, but also anxious. To human eyes, it would have looked like a twitch, if anything at all. But when my mother did that, it was the only sign there was that told you she was lifting her shield to confer with my father.

This 'woke him up', and he blinked and analyzed the onslaught of incoming thoughts.

After 4 agonizing seconds, my mother relaxed infinitesimally and I knew they were done 'talking'.

They were in front of me now, and each hugged me. My mother hugged Jacob again, and my father smiled at me. I gave him credit for the genuine smile that was on his face as he looked up at Jacob when he must have been struggling avoid thinking about him fathering my child.

My mother smiled at me.

" We are so happy for you." My dad looked at me also, but his expression became almost apologetic.

"But… to make sure everything goes alright, we have to do some testing."

I sighed, and looked towards Carlisle. He nodded, and beckoned for me to follow him upstairs. I tugged on Jacob's hand, and we made our way up the stairs. Here's to the beginning of our life together with a child: starting with tests.

**A/N: Bella's maternal instincts told her Nessie was pregnant. Mother's usually have 'em! Now the news is out to the Cullens, but the real fun starts when the testing begins and we learn more about the unique-ness of this child. And of course, the gender! But will the ultrasound work? It didn't for Bella. Who knows? (:**


	6. More Questions Than Answers

**Chapter 6: More Questions Than Answers**

I walked down the hallway like I had done thousands of times before, but this time, it held different meaning. 2nd door on the right, the largest of the unoccupied rooms was bright and spacious, with small stacks of doctor's equipment here and there.

Carlisle brought a couch up with him for me, and began collecting the instruments he would be using. He didn't pick up many, and looked at me apologetically.

" I don't have many of the proper tools here… obviously only the necessities, seeing as how you and Jacob are the only ones who would be in need of such things. I will bring in more at a point in time when such things will not be missed."

I smiled, and looked at the objects he was supposedly going to use on me. That metal looked awfully fragile next to my skin…

Carlisle caught my expression and answered my thoughts just like my father would have done. " These metals are all reinforced alloys. They should work on you."

He moved closer, and Jacob crammed himself into the space next to me on the couch and watched me. He slipped his fingers through mine, and studied my expression. I gave him no reason to worry, yet he was already comforting me. I let my joy flow into him.

Carlisle put a needle into my arm; to my surprise, it actually broke the skin. There was almost no leeway, no puncture wound. Just a tiny hole, as if I was made of stone. I could barely even feel temperature of the metal didn't really bother me, because the hand Carlisle had resting on my arm was colder than it.

Beside me, Jacob's tension was released and he relaxed. I sat, waiting for the needle to be pulled out, but it stayed… and stayed… and stayed.

Carlisle was in contact with me; I 'sent' a questioning thought, of why this was taking so long. He looked a little confused, but maybe that was because he worked on humans all the time.

" My best guess would be that because of your parentage, it's a bit tougher to draw blood out of you… humans are soft on the outside, but especially the inside. Your skin and everything contained within seems to putting up a bit more resistance."

That made sense, so I sat patiently for another minute or so, when the needle was pulled away and Carlisle had an adequate amount of blood.

"That's all for today, Renesmee, but I will go check all of your different blood levels. I can tell you the results when I get them, and when you have a moment." He picked up a few items and started to walk out.

Jacob jumped up, and pulled me up off the couch. His arms slid down around me and we both just looked around the room, knowing this would be our child's room.

Jacob looked out the window, and spoke low, as if deep in thought. " I wonder how long it will be…"

It was a good question. One I really wanted to know, too.

It was peaceful and quiet, and I could've just stayed that way all day, but a certain tiny vampire wasn't going to have that.

Alice skipped into the room, with Rosalie just behind her. She pulled me away from Jacob and we spun around in circles; at this speed, humans would have been thrown apart, unable to grip each other any longer, let alone hold down food. But we went faster and faster; we were probably a blur, but I myself began to get queasy, so I sent Alice a mental warning that if she valued her outfit, we would stop. Now.

She came to an abrupt halt, and took a step back. I was slightly dizzy, and stumbled a half-step before Rosalie was behind me, supporting me.

Alice continued to skip and spin around the room. "Nessie, do you realize how great this is? I get to shop for clothes almost as much as I did for you because this child will grow out of clothing, too!" She ran over to Jake and caught him off guard, easily leap-frogging over his head off his shoulders and touching off on the high ceiling to come down again. Jacob stumbled like me, but didn't need help to catch himself; his instincts took over and I could tell his imaginary hackles were raised, but he stopped immediately, because Alice was one of his favorites.

She jumped around a bit more, and stopped in front of me. Gleefully she announced, "And the best part is decorating this room!" I laughed, thinking about all the headaches she would get from so many visions when everyone in the house was trying to decide how to decorate the room. She would definitely be borrowing Jacob from me to hang around him and block said visions.

She danced out, and Rosalie followed her, saying "I better tell Esme before Alice plans it all without her."

I laughed, and Jacob did too. He came over and planted a kiss on my forehead, but once again we weren't alone.

This time my mother walked in, not skipping or dancing, nor dramatic or theatrical, but the movements still fluid. I had very few memories of her with bright red eyes, because after the first year they had turned the color of all vegetarian vampires' eyes. Really, they weren't too far off from her original brown eyes; now the ranged from gold to black, and somewhere in the middle they were like a honey coated brown.

She stood a few feet away from us, just looking, almost as if seeing us together for them first time. Her voice was always beautiful, but moments like now, when accented with pride and happiness, it was like an angel's.

" It seems like just yesterday Renesmee was just starting to realize what imprinting really truly meant, and how your love, Jacob, was more than brotherly…" she stepped forward and hugged us, her voice now muffled against us.

"… but I am a vampire mother, so I know the truth is that the moment I am thinking of happened over 15 years ago, not just yesterday."

Jacob laughed. "Well, that's understandable… none of us have changed a bit. Literally."

His statement made us all smile, but it was sweet and sad at the same time. We three were the newest to all of eternity; it was still an odd concept after only 25 years.

My mother looked up to Jacob. " Carlisle would like you downstairs. He wants to do some tests on you, also, so he will have more understanding of the baby."

I pulled Jacob down to my height and kissed him before he left.

"I'll be right back, Nessie. And Bells…" Jacob looked at my mother as he walked backwards toward the door. "…Can you please clear up some of our questions? There are too many to answer, but any of them would be nice."

She nodded and he headed downstairs.

We walked over to the window and looked out at the view. I wrapped my arms around myself again, and my mother noticed.

"It's an indescribable feeling, isn't it?" She said."You happened so fast… it was a nerve wracking time, but it turned out fine in the end. I'm sure you'll be fine in the end, too."

I smiled, but my brow scrunched and she noticed that, too, and moved a bit closer to me.

"Renesmee, it will be fine. We are more prepared this time around."

We both chuckled; I had been told all about how it had only taken a few months for me to come about, the entire time just one big variable.

The baby kicked again, and I stared down at my stomach with widened eyes. I looked up at my mother and her eyes widened, too.

She talked, a little shocked. " I wonder if that's how it was for your father and the rest of the family… I just _heard_ the baby kick. He or she is growing fast, but not as fast as you. I would say in five or six months, maybe…" She trailed off, trying to calculate.

I sat there, worrying again, but when my mother saw my expression, a smile warmed her face.

" Nessie, I am going to be a grandmother! And Carlise, Esme, Renee, and Charlie will be great grandparents!" we laughed, and agreed to do away with familial titles like I had done for all of my supernatural relatives except my parents.

The sun was starting to set; I gazed out, thinking, when suddenly a question popped into my head.

"Mom? How could you tell, anyways?"

I looked at her curiously, but she just grinned and shrugged." Call it mother's intuition, I guess… Or the fact that you are already married so, it couldn't be that, and you _are_ a half-vampire with a werewolf husband so it wasn't some sort of strange secret. But you did a good job of hiding it with that loose dress, though."

I smiled, a bit smug; that had been exactly why I had worn such a dress.

I hugged her, and we shared our first moth to mother moment.

We just sat there for a few more minutes looking out at the blaze of the setting sun, when Jacob stumbled in with Carlisle guiding him. He looked a bit pale, or as pale as his dark skin could be.

I was immediately over beside him, with a hand on each of their arms, demanding to know what happened through my thoughts.

Jacob sat down on the couch again. "Carlisle needed some blood…" He closed his eyes and drifted off, alarming me even more. I turned to Carlisle next, but he was casual.

"He'll be fine, Nessie. I drew some blood, a larger sample than usual so I wouldn't have to draw more later on, but of course it didn't smell very good, so most everyone cleared the room. But Rosalie complained about the smell, and when I was off in another room, she got rid of it. So I had to draw some more… and now he's a bit woozy. I suggest just leaving him to rest."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and my mother put a comforting arm behind me. " You look a little tired, too, Nessie… Maybe you should go eat."

I smiled; that sounded great. Of course, when Jacob got up, I would eat with him , but that would be different. That would be human food. Right now, I was with my parents and family.

Which meant it was time to go hunting.

**A/N: So sorry for taking forever to update. But even if I take forever to update, I haven't given up. Plus, summer's coming! 5 more weeks of school left, so spare me if I don't update much in these next five weeks, just know that I will be (mainly) free alllll summer to write. (: also, check out the polls on my page! They have to do with this story!**


	7. AN

A/N: Give me a bit to put up the polls, 'kay? But I'll put them up, relax. (:

Also, send private messages if you have ideas of what you think should happen, or any ideas in general. I love getting things like that, and no guarantees it will be added in, but like I said, I love getting those.


	8. The Hunt Is On

**A/N: So I was excited to write this chapter, because I am pretty sure the last time Nessie hunted (that we got a description of) was in Breaking Dawn when Irina saw her, Jacob, and Bella together and she was young, but was still easily catching prey. So I was thinking since Emmett is always up for a competition and it seems you can just sense it going on between him and Edward when they go hunting together, why not include Nessie? Technically, she is at a disadvantage b/c her dad is super fast and Emmett is super strong, but she has her own advantage…. (:**

**Chapter 7: The Hunt Is On**

I changed into some clothes better suited for activity than the sundress I had been wearing formerly and went back to check on Jacob. Carlisle was in checking on him, but he was fine and snoring softly.

Carlisle moved toward Jacob and carefully picked him up. "He will be out for several more hours, so I'll just be moving him to your room. The wolves do heal easily, but I don't see how he could get his blood levels back into a normal, healthy range any faster than a human."

I smiled down at Jacob, so gigantic yet being held like a small child. "Thank you. I should be back before he wakes up, because I need some sleep too."

I turned and headed toward the door, and Carlisle finished the conversation.

" Don't overexert yourself, Nessie. You need some sleep, and we don't know how far along you are quite yet. But I will say that you should fill up, because from here on out it will only get more difficult. I'm afraid you'll be on bedrest in a short time."

I grimaced, but sighed and got over it. I wasn't even going to go through nine months, so what was a month or two of bedrest?

Carlisle carried Jake down the hall to our room and I descended the stairs.

Rosalie and Esme were talking in the den, my mother digging through drawers of the cabinet. Jasper and my father were talking in the middle of the living room, half including Emmett who was flipping between the games on TV rapidly.

My dad and Jasper met me at the bottom of the stairs, both quickly assessing my thoughts and mood. All others smiled at me briefly and continued with their business.

" Ready?" My father smiled at me pulling my answer out of my head. I didn't really mind, because if he hadn't I might have put it into his.

"Of course." I was already halfway to the door by then.

"Where's Alice?" I asked as we stepped outside.

"She's out grocery shopping. Jacob will be pleasantly surprised when he walks into the kitchen a few hours from now. Emmett?"

We broke into a jog, and Emmett was beside us in a second. We started running to our usual area in the mountains.

It had been decided years ago that I go hunting with my father and Emmett because they were the best to protect me incase anything happened. We were sometimes joined by others, and sometimes I joined others, but mainly it was just the three of us because everyone else could only take so much of our competing.

This competing had been going on before my time, but I fit in easily. Emmett was about raw power, which did get him far, but my father was about speed and clean movements, which helped him.

I may not have had any outstanding physical abilities, but I was part human. It worked to my advantage, and few animals were as frightened of me as they were of Emmett and my father.

The terrain changed and the temperature dropped as we went up the slope into the pacific coast mountain range. There were a few rivers that twisted down the mountains, and we usually stopped by those because a creature was almost always there.

I laughed as Emmett mock- stretched while we ran. It was a stupid thing to do; why stretch if you never were sore or got tired?

We caught the scent of a few Elk upstream and to our right. But from the smell of it… Uh-oh. Only two.

We all sprang into action at the same time, running full-out. My dad reached them first and took one down with hardly any effort. The second was startled, and had only taken a few steps before-

Emmett got to it first, a couple milliseconds ahead of me. We both leaped towards it at the same time, but as he knocked it off its feet I sailed over both the elk and him and used a tree to catch myself and land again.

I scowled and averted my eyes as they drank, and my throat flaring up a tiny bit. I was thankful I didn't have the same thirst as a full vampire. I took a second or two to make sure I was alright and there was no pain thinking of Carlisle's parting message, then I was off again down the river in search of something else.

I almost laughed out loud and scared away my prey when I caught scent of a large bear.

I stalked up behind it quietly and grinned. Emmett would be so jealous.

I launched myself at it from behind, and it snarled in surprise when we both toppled over. I snarled back. It tried to stand again, but only succeeded in falling backwards and landing on me. I pushed off of it and landed in a crouch a few feet back, breathing hard. I was shocked to feel a tiny pain; but I couldn't stop now, all I had done so far was make it angry. I stood back up carefully, and winced, but apparently I was fine in an upright position. I added a mental 'no crouching' note. The bear was also up again, and had seen me. I had lost the element of surprise, and after that little stab of pain, I was going to end this. Now.

Forgetting about being clean and neat, I tackled it again, pinning down the massive paws that were trying to swat me away. I bit into it, narrowly avoiding the jaws trying to take a bite out of me. Energy was coursing through me now, and the bear was soon through.

I stood up to inspect myself, and check for anymore pains. My clothes were a little wrinkled and dirty, but no tears or blood spatters. My hair was in a pony tail, so the chaos of that was contained. As I was attempting to brush off some dirt, I heard Emmett groan.

"Aww man! I should have let you get the elk. You know bears are my favorite!"

My father was leaning against a tree smiling, and Emmett was coming to a stop next to him.

" I think you win." My father said, smiling at me. I had no idea how long he had been there; but he was still in perfect condition, whereas Emmett looked almost as messy as me.

"Can I at least have a replay?" Emmett asked. I walked over and touched his arm, showing him the whole fight from my perspective. He grinned at first watching, but his smiled disappeared somewhere in the middle and my father grabbed my arm, having watched everything I sent to Emmett.

"You were in pain?" Both were looking at me, concerned.

"Well, it was a little after the beginning of the fight, just in when I was in certain positions. Maybe I overdid it…" My mind flitted back to Carlisle telling me not to overexert myself.

My father frowned. "he was right, Nessie. It's time to go back now. I'm going to carry you."

His expression wasn't one I was going to protest, so soon we were flying back down the mountain towards the house.

**A/N: I realize that was a weird ending, but it was either end it there or make it supremely long, the latter of which I don't have time for at this moment. So I just wanna say that the polls for baby names will be up soon! I am thinking Sarah for a girl (idk about a middle name) and I don't know what for a boy… I was thinking Ephraim, but that means Jacob gets to name the child no matter what gender, and that didn't seem fair. So I don't really know.**

**This is random, but this is a good song that reminds me a twilight. It's by Florence and the Machine (they are amazing!) and they have a song coming out on the Eclipse movie soundtrack. (can't wait!)It's called 'Howl' (haha werewolves) but that's basically the only thing that reminds me of twilight. Anyways, good song. Copy and paste it into the internet search box! ( link to the vid is not my youtube account, just some random person's.)**

.com/watch?v=8eCefZW-r0c


	9. another author's note

**A/N: I put the baby name poll up! Go to my page to vote, please do! And Vote for a boy AND a girl name. What if she has twins? Okay, maybe I just don't really know which gender I think it should be yet. (: sorry for the lack of choices under the names, but I have thought about this for a while and that's what I've come up with. (Charlie's name or any sort of hybrid of it b/c Renesmees middle name is already Carlie. ) so anyways, go vote!**


	10. through the woods

**Chapter 8:Through the Woods and Back to my Family's House We Go**

I rested comfortably in my father's arms as we came within the last 15 miles to the house. I was worried I pushed it too far, but at least I was now at the top of my game after drinking from the bear. Carlisle could take care of this little problem for me, too. Right?

We were leaping up the steps into the house now, and everyone looked up from what they were doing to greet us, but soon rushed over after one look at me. I probably did look pretty pathetic, being carried in and all.

We were bombarded with questions immediately, but I only focused on one vampire.

Carlisle's golden eyes penetrated me, concerned. " Renesmee, what's wrong? What happened?"

The thought crossed my mind to stand up by myself, and my dad heard it and set me down. I reached out to touch Carlisle, and for the third time that day someone else watched the bear scene from my point of view.

When his eyes refocused, he looked at me again. "I don't have the proper tools here to see what caused your pain. All your blood levels were fine, you or the child aren't in danger of any infections or diseases the human women I have dealt with are usually susceptible to, but I think it's time to have a look at the baby."

I agreed; I really wanted to see how far along I was. Carlisle began to move away, but I moved alongside him to keep contact and questioned him about Jacob.

" Yes, he is still upstairs asleep. He can of course come with us also."

"What are you planning on doing, Carlisle?" Alice asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. " I can't _see_ you anymore."

Good, I thought. That meant we really were going somewhere. If his future got all swallowed up, Jaocb and I must be going.

Carlisle answered her. " We have to go to the hospital. The staff is friendly enough; all are thankful of my services, and they won't mind if I show up an hour or two early with family in tow. I will just say I am showing them around."

Alice looked disappointed. " You say 'them', as if we aren't all going. Why not?"

My father fielded the question. " We can't draw too much attention. I would like to go, also, but Carlisle would like me to stay here and do some more tests on Renesmee's and Jacob's blood. I would appreciate it if you helped?"

He had her, and she knew it. She sighed in defeat, but I knew she would love the chance to figure out Jacob some more in hopes of one day being able to see the wolves' futures.

Carlisle was quick to bring make us focus again. "I apologize, but not many can come. I assume none will argue if I say Jacob and Bella should be the ones to accompany Renesmee and I?"

We all stood and glanced around. I knew for a fact Rosalie wanted to go, but Carlisle's statement had a ring of finality to it, and she didn't argue though it looked as if she wanted too.

Esme broke the silence. " Well, the sooner you leave the sooner you get back. I'll go get Jacob, and someone should make food for him before he gets down here, or he will want to run out without any."

My father and Alice headed upstairs to continue testing the blood, and Esme joined them, off to get Jacob. Emmett quietly consoled Rosalie that we would know what was going on soon enough.

I made eye contact with my mother, and we walked toward the kitchen. We entered, and I started pulling things from cupboards. My mother stood back, waiting for direction. She could still cook, but no longer knew what to cook since it no longer appealed to her. I took out ingredients for an omelet, and she set to work beside me. Cooking wasn't even a chore when we were the ones doing it; we had a massive, delicious meal cooking in under thirty seconds.

I sat, and my mother moved next to me. I took ahold of her hand, and let loose the entire last stressful hour. She tightened her grip on me and stood for a few minutes watching it all in fast forward. I leaned into her side and looked up at her, watching her smile as we got to the current moment and she saw herself through my eyes.

I cut off the memory, and she pulled me up into a hug. Another set of cool arms wrapped around the two of us, belonging to a person just a bit taller. I looked up into the smiling face of my father.

" I know how many times you've heard this already, but it's going to be okay. Don't worry as much as much as you have been."

I looked at my mother, and she smiled. " I'm getting better at getting rid of my shield and showing your father my thoughts, aren't I? You didn't even notice, but of course you were concentrating on what you were showing me."

They both smiled at me, and I couldn't help but feel like everything would go smoothly and the baby would be able to join this family soon. A weird family of wolves and vampires and humans, yes, but one that would give everything to protect him or her.

We broke the hug and my mother and I went back to tending to the breakfast, while my dad thought out loud.

"It seems at the rate the baby is growing, Renesmee, he or she will be fully developed within the next three months…"

I stiffened and stifled a gasp; only three months away? I had thought it would be a bit longer than that!

My father laid a hand on my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts and getting little snippets of my sudden panic. I started to relax a bit, and soon I was peacefully cooking again. A distant part of my mind realized that only a tiny bit of this relaxation was my own, and much of it was the work of Jasper who was a room away, but I ignored that part of my brain and let the calm wash over me.

I was in such an easy-going mood that when I heard someone rushing down the stairs and turned to see Jacob rushing through the kitchen doorway, I almost laughed. He still had a hint of sleep about him, and from his disheveled look I guessed he had literally rolled out of bed and come down here.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" He stepped close into the space that my father had just occupied, of whom had stepped back for a minute, looked at the two of us, then was off into the next room.

A few seconds after he left, I heard low voices in the next room, and then my false calm receded and I felt Jacob's tense posture relax beside me. Jasper had refocused his gift on Jacob, but I was okay without it now. Jacob still looked worried, but it was more mild.

"Jacob, I went hunting, and I felt a pain. We are going to the hospital to see what it was, but for now everything is okay."

He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around my waist.

" Well, as long as you are okay for now. We will find out what's wrong." He murmured. Then he turned his head towards the living room in the direction my father had went, "Thanks Jasper, But I think I'm good now."

Within a few seconds he was tense again, but not nearly as much as he had been before. "So? When do we go? As soon as possible, I hope."

He was looking into my eyes, concerned, and I was half getting lost in them, half trying to form a sentence telling him to eat breakfast. My mother helped me out, though, and walked up to us with a large platter of food. His eyes started flickering back and forth between the food and me, so I smiled and pulled some utensils out of one of the drawers for him. As expected, he didn't really seem to want to slow us down by eating, so I grabbed the platter myself and sat down to eat it, though I was full already.

"Better hurry before I eat it all." I goaded him on with a big grin, and ate a forkful off the platter. He broke into a grin and sat across from me, and I handed him the fork.

He hesitated taking it from me. "Don't you want any?" I pushed the fork into his hands, and he shuddered as I sent him a brief image of the bear, but then relaxed. He was always like that; forgetting I could fend for myself. But he grinned and started digging in. "You had _that_ for breakfast? Jeez, you make me look like a tame puppy."

I laughed, and he continued eating. Carlisle walked in, and he smiled faintly at the two of us. "Good, you're up and around. We can go as soon as you're done."

Instead of responding, Jacob just started eating faster. I squeezed his free hand, and got up to talk to Carlisle.

He looked deep in thought, but I walked over to him anyways. He looked at me and started speaking his thoughts out loud. " We will all need to change into something more suitable for this weather and the humans, of course, so you may want to go change and tell Jacob the same. We shouldn't be bothered once we get there, but we will have to slip into the birthing and pregnancy wing fairly quietly."

I nodded, and headed went back to Jacob. He was finishing up, though I am not quite sure how he can ever eat that fast. He looked up and he shoveled the last of the omelet in his mouth and got up to put away the dishes while still chewing. Rush, rush, rush. He came over to me.

"What next?" He swallowed and wiped his face off with the back of his hand.

I started toward the stairs. "We have to get dressed to go to the hospital. That means pants, a shirt, and a jacket."

He smiled, and followed. "Don't forget shoes. No shirt, no shoes, no service."

We headed towards our room and I laughed. "I'm sure that rule doesn't exactly apply if you're hurt, but I think you're right about that for this particular trip."

When I reached our room, I went over to the dresser, then closet, and pulled out some outfits. I got out Jacob's, too, because if he got his way he would walk into the hospital in jeans and a t shirt, when all other people coming from the outdoors would be bundled up. I turned to throw his clothes to him, but was startled when I whirled around to find him within 6 inches of me. He smiled, and kissed me on the forehead. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around him for one whole wonderful second, then stepped back and thrust his clothes at him.

"Go shower. Can you be ready in five minutes?"

He smiled and jogged out of the room. " Of course. I'll be back quick."

He shut the door as he left, and I changed.

Once again I found myself looking out at the view, but this window wasn't as spectacular as the one in my future child's room. I stared out and listened to the faint sound of running water a few rooms away.

We hadn't gone hunting too long, but whereas I had been watching the sun set with my mother, there was now pre-dawn light faintly turning the edges of the horizon pink.

It was beautiful, and I was optimistic about these tests I was going to do at the hospital. By the time Jacob got back, the pink had given way to orange.

I looked him over; he passed my inspection. Minus the fact that he was so tall, he looked like an average civilian in jeans and a thermal tee. I smiled as he rolled up the sleeves and his breathing picked up a little, as if he was panting. He was so wolf-like sometimes.

We passed the baby's room, and stopped when we saw Alice and my father bent over some microscopes and other pieces of Carlisle's equipment, examining our blood samples.

"We are leaving now, and-" Alice hugged me so hard I had the breath knocked out of me. She held me by the shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to be eye level with me.

"You will tell me _everything_, right?" She said in all seriousness, as if I didn't plan on telling her.

I hugged her and lifted her off her feet, and I heard the breath whoosh out of her but I knew she was just doing it for the effect and I couldn't possibly crush her.

"Of course, Alice. I promise." I set her down, and she was a 1000 watt light bulb again, and happily went back to her work. My father hugged me too, and said goodbye, already having reassured and comforted me earlier.

We descended the stairs and met Carlisle and my mother at the bottom.

Rosalie strolled toward me. "Come back quick, and I heard your promise to Alice. I assume the same goes for me." She smiled playfully, and went back to Emmett.

Jasper just smiled and nodded in his reserved way, and went upstairs to join his wife. Esme hugged me, softer than Alice, and said a goodbye.

We went in my car and were soon going along the lonely strip of Alaskan highway at over 100 miles an hour. I had always liked Alice's Porsche, so when I got my own car, I got a newer version of hers in a teal color. And I had waited for that car for an unjust amount of time, too, because even though after 7 or 8 years I could've driven with no problem, I had to wait the full sixteen years.

The hospital was about an hour away from the house if you were driving at the speed limit, but we reached it in about forty minutes. The entire way Jacob was shifting around and his breath was quick. I felt bad; he was way too warm in his 'normal person' outfit, and I could tell he wanted to be running. But we couldn't let him run and carry that entire outfit; Carlisle couldn't walk in with Jacob in clothes dirty from the run and the other three of us looking wind-blown like, well, we had just run there.

We walked into the lobby together, my mother comfortingly cool on one side and Jacob comfortingly warm on the other.

"Beth, hello! How has the morning been going so far?"

The woman behind the desk in the lobby looked up and smiled immediately, charmed by Carlisle. She stared a few seconds too long at our group, but that was expected. She put herself together again and greeted Carlisle.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen. We haven't been too busy yet, but then again most of the patients aren't awake yet." She smiled and turned to Jacob, my mother and I. " Who is this you've brought along with you?"

Her gaze rose as she took in Jacob, lowered as she looked at me, and her jaw dropped slightly as she moved onto my mother. Carlisle saved her from further stare-induced embarrassment.

" This is some of my family, Beth. They wanted to come along, to see if this was possibly a career path they might take. At the perfect age for these decisions, you know." He smiled and she believed him completely and utterly, even though it was a stretch when Jacob looked in his twenties.

Carlisle said goodbye, and led us towards his usual wing. We cut around toward the pregnancy wing, and took an empty examination room.

I sat down on the thin hospital cot, and Carlisle started turning machines on. Once again, my mother and Jacob were at each side. They each had one of my hands.

When Carlisle had pushed a series of buttons and gotten some feedback from it, he turned.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

**A/N: I would have made this chapter longer, but then I would have given away the baby, and I can't do that until I let you all know about the baby name poll on my profile and you all go vote your favorite boy AND girl names! So go do it! The faster it happens, the faster I put up the next chapter… (:**

**(Btw, do you like how I had Jacob panting? Since he is always running around in just a pair of cut offs, I was wondering if he would be uncomfortable if he actually had on clothes like a normal person!) **


	11. You Didn't See This Coming!

**Chapter 9: You didn't see this coming!**

Carlisle explained everything to me as he went. He pulled a bottle of gel off one of the counters and rubbed it onto my lower stomach. It was an odd sensation; it was nearly the same temperature as his skin.

"This is so the sound waves of the ultrasound will travel inside you, and the images created will pop up on that screen over there."

The screen was directly across from the bed, and about the size of a pillow. My mind started getting away from me as I thought of how that little screen would show me my child…

All three people in contact with my skin sensed my thoughts. Jacob wrapped his free arm around my shoulders, and my mother squeezed my hand. But Carlisle looked a bit hesitant.

He finally voiced the thoughts that were troubling him. "Renesmee, This may work, but it also may not. The child is still partially vampire, and the fetus will be hard to penetrate, whether with needles or soundwaves."

I refused to let my hope fall. "It should work. I know you couldn't get to me when I was inside my mother, but my baby is mostly human." He heard the determination in my voice, smiled and started up the machine.

As he waved it over me, images started showing up on the screen. Pulsating images that matched the rise and fall of my chest. I hadn't ever seen a real ultrasound, just on television, but this wasn't what they looked like. Instead of black and white,the background was gray-ish. I couldn't tell much of anything.

We were all staring intently, but I was the first one to gasp. You could barely make out a white shifting spot in the center, that didn't match the shades of gray. My baby. My mother saw it and had a smile of pure joy on her face; Jacob was still analyzing it. I sent the image from my view, focusing on one spot. Our little spot. He finally saw it, and he smiled and hugged me.

I looked to Carlisle, and his eyes were shouldn't he be a bit astonished? This was something he hadn't ever seen before. But I sensed something else, too, as he moved towards it. My smile started fading. What? What was wrong?

"Carlisle?" I asked, worried. He didn't answer; too busy scrutinizing. I looked again, trying to see what he was seeing. I realized the child was big; obviously he or she was growing at an extraordinary rate. But he had expected that.

I looked at my mother and Jacob. Jacob looked just as confused by Carlisle's actions as I was; but my mother's smile started fading fast, too.

"Mother? What is it?"

She got up and stood next to Carlisle. They began to talk so fast even I couldn't hear it.

My Mother looked shocked, and I couldn't tell if it was good or not. My panic spiked, and I gripped Jacob harder.

"Carlisle? What is going on with my child?" I asked, my voice rising right along with my panic. He just smiled and moved back towards the image, starting to gesture.

"you see this here?" He asked, pointing towards the blob.

" Yes, of course. That's the baby." I said hurriedly, impatient to figure out what was going on.

His smile grew wider for a second but he controlled it and pointed closer. " I realize you can see it, but look a bit closer."

"There's… movement." Jacob said, clearly trying to grasp what Carlisle was saying but only coming up with the obvious.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but look at the movements themselves. Not exactly smooth. More…erratic."

I did look closer, and he was right. It was little twitches, but they were disconnected. Almost as if…

He saw as if the realization dawned on my face. Not only was it in my expression, but it shot down my arm, out my hand and into Jacob.

"Two!"

Was all I could manage, I was so surprised and overjoyed and speechless and….

My mother came over and hugged Jacob and I, for he was in the same state that I was.

Carlisle smiled. "You have twins."

Carlisle had to stay for his shift, so we ended up running home. I sat on Jacob's back as he and my mother dashed through the trees with elation; Jacob worked off his shock through exercise, power, and speed; I worked off mine by sitting on his back and getting the air from such speeds.

We were back at the house in less than 15 minutes. The air was filled with almost tangible excitement; when we walked through the doors, there was a tiny crowd awaiting us.

Rosalie took my hands, her face bright. "Nessie, twins? I am so excited, you must be excited!"

I smiled at her, and then raised an eyebrow to my father. He just shrugged.

"I was searching for your minds as you got closer to the house, and Rosalie threatened me if I didn't tell her."

Rosalie snorted. "Stop ruining the moment, Edward! I call it forceful persuasion. Anyways, it worked, and here we are. And Nessie and Jake have twins!"

I just beamed at everyone. My mother was standing next to my father, and Jasper was congratulating Jacob a few feet away.

Esme smiled at me, with a sort of far away expression on her face. "So many gifts… first you, now two more children." I hugged her gently, and we looked at each other for a moment before I moved on. Rosalie was standing next to Emmett, chattering animatedly.

I walked over, and Emmett smirked at me. " Congrats at being so good at procreating." I blushed, and he laughed. "Sorry, Nessie. But seriously, it will be fun to have two more around here."

I agreed wholeheartedly. " I can't wait myself." Rosalie went back to talking to her husband, and I spun around, looking for the last two people I needed to talk to. I saw Jasper and wondered, yet again, where Alice was, but I quickly pushed that away and went to Jaspers side.

He was still standing with Jake, who looked concerned, because Jasper was leaning up against the wall, as if for support. Which was absurd, because in different circumstances he could have supported the wall itself.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" I asked, searching for an answer. He just laughed and looked a little dazed. "If you could understand the overwhelming amount of joy and happiness in this room right now, you would be a bit unstable, too."

I grinned; what else was there to do? I couldn't ask everyone to stop being so happy. I couldn't even ask myself to stop being so happy.

"I want to apologize, but it seems a bit odd to be apologizing for happiness, so I will just say I am sorry it's so overwhelming."

He just nodded in acknowledgement, his warm expression understanding that obviously this couldn't be stopped.

Now that I knew he was alright, I remembered Alice. I sighed. "Where is Alice, Jasper? She missed our arrival again."

He seemed glad to focus on something else. " Oh, right. She wanted me to tell you she would like to see you upstairs."

I said thanks, and went up the stairs.

I heard some noise coming from the baby's room so that's where I went. _Babies, _I corrected myself, smiling faintly.

I froze in the doorway.

Alice had a computer hooked up in the corner, with a gigantic printer. All over the walls and floor were patterns and colors. She saw me, and picked up an armload of different patterns.

"Okay, since we don't know the genders of the babies yet, we can't do the traditional pink and blue, but that isn't original so we wouldn't do that anyways. The color schemes will have to be okay for both genders, so I have a few samples here for you to look at. Up for it?"

She said it in all seriousness, holding the stack out towards me. Now that I looked, it wasn't actual wall paper or fabric, just computer paper. And she had printed all of this in the last 10 minutes or so, when my father had told everyone it was twins.

I was at a loss for words.

"How…?" I was unsuccessful at forming a sentence, and she just laughed and guided me over to a chair. I sat, and she dropped all the samples into my lap, then went back to the computer.

" I'm happy it's twins and all, but there isn't too much time for celebration. We don't know when they're going to be here, so we need to be prepared! And it is imperative," She said," That you do something with those patterns other than let them sit there." I didn't even bother to wonder how she saw I wasn't doing anything, and started going through the pile.

Within a few minutes, I had sorted through the first 30 or so. It went like this: Pick up sheet. Examine sheet. Place in Like or Dislike pile. Repeat.

Suddenly my father was standing in front of me. He was the only one who could startle me; I looked up to tell him that, but his expression stopped me. His head was cocked to one side, pointed outside. He was mentally listening to something, and he explained to me what this was all about hurriedly so he could concentrate better on what he was listening to.

" Jacob received a phone call, and there's something going on with the pack. Something with the little girl…"

He trailed off, his expression hardening. I dropped the pile and paper went everywhere, half because of the fall, and half because of the air I stirred up as I ran downstairs.

Jacob was pacing on the porch, and I joined him, getting the end of the conversation.I could tell it was Leah on the other end, with Sam shouting in the background. Jacob finished up fast.

"…No, I can't come. You'll have to come here."

"_How many of us?"_

" It doesn't matter! Everyone can come if it comes to that. Just get here."

He snapped the phone shut. His expression was everything at once: Nervous, scared, confused.

"Jacob…? What's going on?" I stepped in front of him, and stopped his agitated pacing.

He looked at me, looking completely lost. " Maya is sick. Really sick."

Panic flooded through me, as did confusion. I took a moment, and Jacob took that moment to continue pacing.

I spoke again. "But, why are they all coming here? I know Carlisle would be of use, but there are other doctors…" I stopped, and he turned to look at me. I finally caught the gravity of this situation.

"Nessie, she's running a fever." My heart rate picked up as it all clicked into place. Jacob hugged me, but it seemed he needed it more. He leaned back, and finished.

"The pack thinks she's becoming a wolf."

**A/N: You didn't see that coming! Well, I did. I have had that idea since day one, but didn't know how to work it in. But the chapters are getting kinda… well, boring, so perfect time to add it! Another little twist. (: VOTE FOR BABY NAMES IN THE POLL ON MY PAGE PLZ**


	12. Anticipation

**A/N: So, poll results have been coming in. guess how many people have voted? 37! You're thinking, no way! And you're right. Really, it's only 8. Plz vote, ppl! (: but for now read!**

**Chapter 10: Anticipation**

I came back to consciousness slowly, fighting it the whole way. I was _so_ comfortable; the world could wait a bit.

But I couldn't fall back asleep, because all that had happened lately started rushing back to me.

My baby.

Correction, _babies._

Maya, sick.

Wolf pack coming here.

I sighed and sat up, throwing the blankets off. Jacob had explained the entire pack was coming, including even their human families. If Maya had a human sickness, Carlisle could take care of her. But he could also do tests to see if our suspicions were right, if she was becoming a wolf.

I got up and got dressed, listening to the sounds of construction outside. This house was large, but not big enough to fit everyone coming, so a cabin was being put together on our property. Emmett was ripping out the trees, and Jacob carrying them back. My father and Jasper were laying them, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and my mother putting some sort of cement mixture into the cracks. Alice had gone to see Mr. Jenks and get a fake license for the building, just in case anyone saw the cabin and realized it hadn't been here just a day ago. I went to get some breakfast and joined them all outside; I was only allowed to do the cementing so I wouldn't strain myself, and I was happy to comply.

It was around 8 a.m. when I emerged from the house and set to work, but they didn't need me. By noon, we had a two story cabin about half the size of our house. If that sounds small, believe me, it's not.

We all went inside to relax; or rather, Jacob and I did, and everyone else joined us. Alice joined us at just the right time, and brought a sheet pizza. She didn't need her abilities to know Jacob and I would be hungry. We were so hungry we sat down on the couch and ate out of the box. Jake waited until I ate my fill, a total of five pieces, and then he chowed down and finished the rest of it.

He sank into the couch, content and full. But I was only the latter of the two, because I was nervous and worried about the wolf pack situation. "When will they arrive?" I asked.

Jacob only laid there, eyes closed and resting. The response came from the opposite direction.

"No Jacob, I will not be your mouthpiece. Answer her yourself." My father sighed, exasperated by Jacob's creative way of working my father's powers to his advantage.

Rosalie left the room, muttering something along the lines of 'lazy mutt.'

Jacob laughed, then he finally answered me. "They will arrive separately, first the majority of the wolf pack to come help finish getting things ready, then everyone else."

I was only just starting to be confused when he opened his eyes, saw my expression, and gave me the information I was going to ask for before I knew I wanted to ask for it.

" Maya is going to be arriving with her family and the other families. Mark is staying behind with them to carry Maya while everyone else drives on the main roads. She can't go on a plane, she is too sick and would attract attention."

I bit my lip; this information only made me more nervous. It would take longer for her to get here that way, and that meant a longer time period for her current state of health to decline.

Jacob grinned and his face became soft. He stood, and took my hand. "It will be fine, okay? We can handle this. I think I'm going to go get a few more hours of sleep before everyone shows."

He leaned down and kissed me, then went up to our room. I wasn't exactly sure what to do with myself, and everyone else began to disperse also.

My mother came over. " Well, I am heading to the kitchen to get started on cooking for all the people coming."

I smiled, and began to relax and joke. " You know, it really isn't that many people, but each of the wolves eats enough for at least two people."

We laughed, and I politely declined helping out. No reason to feel guilty about it either, because she could definitely handle herself, what with unlimited energy and all.

I just stood and watched as each person left the room, and Alice saw me looking. She knew how much I just absolutely _loved_ all the decorating business, and she offered to do a little extra and get ahead of schedule. I'm sure my answer was obvious.

I ended up upstairs, listening to Jacob's even breathing, and he startled me when after a few minutes, he spoke, completely awake.

"Did you plan on joining me, or watching me?"

I slipped in beside him, and enjoyed the warmth. He had his arms around my waist, and I snuggled closer. I felt him smile into my hair, and soon all the tension in his body faded and he started snoring quietly.

I loved being right there with him, and that's where I would stay forever if I could. But it was ruined, because even though I was relaxed and comfortable, I still couldn't sleep.

I still didn't know what to do, so I went into the bathroom. My reflection stared back at me, ringlets hanging long and loose around my shoulders, my eyes showing… not boredom, as I expected, but restlessness. I realized that was what was wrong; there was a lull in activity, and it was bothering me. I watched my clone in the mirror copy my movements, finally coming to a rest across my now swollen and definable stomach.

Mother.

Twins.

Mother of twins.

I tried putting words together into sentences, but the combinations I was trying weren't working. I couldn't seem to get over it. I tried to picture myself taking care of my new children with Jacob; it was hard to do. Too many unknowns to picture anything at all, really.

_Sarah._

I tried out the name, and found I liked it. Jacob would be happy to name one of our children after his mother. And it was a timeless, pretty name. Sadly, that's all I could come up with. No boys names, no more girls names. And definitely not any middle names. Not yet, anyways.

My head was seriously starting to hurt considering my entire future like this, so I took one last look at the small bump near my stomach that was my whole future , and went back to bed. Jacob was slightly sprawled out, but his snoring volume stayed constant as I gently moved him over a bit.

It took awhile, but I pushed everything out of my head, and finally I was able to let everything go for a few hours and get some rest.

**Plz review.!.!.!.! And I am looking for a beta, if anyone wants to!**


	13. Blondie Banter To Ease The Tension

**A/N: okay, so don't forget the wolves are coming, but only the actual werewolves first. The wolves who don't acually go wolf anymore and allll the families are coming later. **

**Chapter 11: Blondie Banter To Ease The Tension**

Jacob came up from behind me and hugged me, lifting me up in the air. I laughed and maneuvered out of his arms, groaning and wiping myself off.

"You're _drenched_ in sweat!" I yelled out, laughing as he chased me around. He had no chance of catching me while in human form.

"Well you worked me half to death!" He called out, joking. I couldn't argue, we had been going since the minute we woke up yesterday.

I ran to the river that was about two-hundred meters away from our house and the cabin, diving in. I held my breath and opened my eyes, watching the millions of tiny bubbles swirl in the tumultuous current. I turned when I heard a muted landing in the water, and saw a gigantic wolf paddling around. I nearly choked on water while laughing at Jacob. What better way to enjoy the water than to be a dog?

I broke the surface and floated downstream, then swam back up to where Jacob was resting on the bank. I submerged fifteen feet then pushed off the bottom and landing on the ground like an acrobat being shot out of a cannon.

He had a focused look on his face, and I stood back for a few moments while he conversed with the pack. But then he relaxed, and his eyes beckoned me over to him.

I leaned back against him, winding my fingers through his fur.

"So…" I started, almost not wanting to ruin this peaceful moment. Jake turned his large head towards me.

"We're going to live forever." His expression was human, with an eyebrow cocked in a 'no duh' look, yet confusion was just underneath the surface. I was a bit confused too; that wasn't how I had wanted to start out at all. I huffed in frustration, and pressed my hand firmer against him. It didn't matter if I couldn't put my thoughts into words, he was getting the thoughts.

I had been thinking about our children's names. I was playing around with a few names, like Stefan, Ephraim, Demir, Sarah, Zafrinne, and some held special meaning, but it was hard when we had to consider so many things in the selection. I was trying to say that we needed to select timeless names, since, well, we would be timeless. I also was careful not to select a name of the Volturi. I didn't want anything to do with them, not even a common name.

Jacob nuzzled his head up against me, and I smiled. In one quick movement, he shimmied up and flipped me up onto his back. I layed on my back, looking up into the sky and keeping balanced perfectly. The babies kicked again, and I smiled, proud that I had been able to consider some names. Jacob rumbled a sort of lupine sigh of content when I sent my happiness into him.

***time has elapsed***

After the cool off at the river, we walked into the cabin to explore and admire our work. I had woken up from my nap yesterday and decided I would go stir-crazy unless I did something, so I set to work on the cabin and now it was beautiful. Eventually, all of my family joined me, and in the course of a little over twenty four hours we had stained and protected the wood, put in windows and made a few tables and chairs from the surrounding forest. Jacob and I took exactly one break, to eat and sleep for about a whole three hours. I knew he was tired now, and I was too, but it was almost time for the wolves to arrive. Alice had ordered too many beds to count, and spared no expense on the next-day shipping. They had all been situated inside. One of the rooms had been transformed into a miniature hospital, where Maya would be staying. We had one in the house, but it was decided that would be stretching the relations between us a bit too far.

We walked along the upper level, marveling at our craftsmanship. We could beat Extreme Makeover Home Edition any day.

I spotted my father from one of the windows and went back down to meet him. He was patiently awaiting us outside the door.

"Don't want to put my smell all over the house." He explained with a wry smile.

I rolled my eyes, but Jacob nodded in appreciation. I laughed at that.

"I just came to let you know the first set will be here within fifteen minutes."

It had been only a few days, but I missed them already. I was so nervous that deciding Maya would come with the second group was a bad choice, but it was too late now. Besides, the sooner the first group got here, the sooner the second did, too.

I went inside, paranoid that we had forgotten to do something. I found the kitchen swarming with my family, some following my mother's cooking instructions and making faces at the human food, while others loaded cupboards and closets and such. The cabin had a kitchen but no appliances yet, so everything was in our kitchen.

Jacob, my father and I slipped into the production line seamlessly. Jacob and I each led our own mini cooking classes alongside my mother, and Rosalie joined mine, because my mother was already teaching Esme and Carlisle. Jacob had Emmett and Jasper, and was trying not to grin too much after Rosalie said something about dogs cooking and he had a comeback about blondes that was one of his best in a while.

While cooking meals of chili and goulash, both meals perfect to last a while in the freezer and be taken out on demand, we started some conversations.

"So, uh," Emmett started. "You think some of these wolves will be up for a little friendly competition?"

Jacob grinned. "Yeah, as long as it doesn't go too far. Don't expect too many to volunteer, though, besides Seth."

Everyone laughed; Seth was so comfortable around us, he'd be up for anything. Even Rosalie snorted and smiled a bit.

Jacob saw, and took a shot. "Blondie, I thought you didn't like any of the big bad wolves?"

She sneered at him, and Jacob almost got squirted in the eyes by some of the hot peppers Rose had been chopping, but he deftly ducked and Esme half-heartedly scolded her. Alice was nowhere to be seen, strangely.

But Jake wasn't done yet. He gave a superior grin, and stood back posing. "You're just jealous that all us brunette wolves have way more fun!" he tried to flip his hair, but it was too short. We were all laughing hard now, and when Emmett joined in it bordered hysterics. Rosalie slapped him on the arm, and we all settled down. We worked double time and soon everything was simmering deliciously in several large pots on the stove.

"So, are they almost here or what, Edward?" Rosalie asked. "Yes, when will they get here? I haven't seen any of them in a while." My mother added, excited.

My father raised a surprised eyebrow towards Rosalie. "You, concerned about the pack?"

"Yeah, had a change of heart? 'The Grinch's heart swelled…'" Jacob had rapidfire jokes coming out every second.

"Yeah, mutt?" Rosalie said, casually picking up multiple metal-pronged stirring utensils. " You're cracking jokes left and right. Can you DODGE as well?" She screeched, but Emmett and Jasper took the almost-weapons from her hands. My mother pulled Jacob out of the room before he did anything else and I sighed in a what-can-you-do? Way.

Rosalie composed herself, and answered my dad. "I figured not all of them could be as bad as that MUTT!" She raised her voice near the end, and I could hear Jacob laughing in the other room.

"Well they should be here in less than a minute, so you can see if you like any of them or not when they get here." My father said, walking out the door. We followed all followed him out, minus Alice still. Where could she be…? I wondered, looking at my father knowing full well he could hear me. But he just stared towards the forest, and when I turned back, wolves upon wolves were emerging from the trees.

Well, eleven to be exact since Mark was about one hundred miles behind, carrying his ill younger sibling. My stomach twisted uneasily, but Jacob squeezed my hand comfortingly when he felt my unease through our connection.

Leah was clearly at the head, most wolves towards the back and a bit skittish because they hadn't seen my family in a while or hadn't at all. But any tension or fear was released when Seth bounded forward and transformed.

He smiled goofily and said hello. He looked at my mother and his smile grew wider.

"Bella, I haven't seen you in forever! Honestly, I still remember the old you."

My mother smiled warmly. "Hey, Seth. You mean back when I needed you for warmth? Try even touching me now."

She wrapped him up in a hug, and he shivered. "Man, you're freezing. Someone warm me up… Nessie!" He exclaimed and came over to give me a hug. He released me and acknowledged everyone else.

"Hey Edward. Hello doctor Cullen, and Mrs. Cullen. Jasper, Emmett, and… sorry, I can't remember your name…" everyone had said hello politely back to him, and all the wolves phased back to human in descending order, the youngest and most hesitant the last ones to stand on two legs.

Seth looked apologetically at Rosalie, and she answered him.

" My name's Rosalie, Seth. It's been a while, but you must remember what your mutt leader has been doing to me since the second we met."

A lot of the wolves started talking, not sure how to respond to her insulting Jacob. Leah was familiar with Rosalie's attitude; she remembered, and just rolled her eyes. She wouldn't be one to take her side.

Seth blushed a bit. "Well, I _do_ remember, but he always called you blondie, and I didn't really want to do that…" He just trailed off.

But Rosalie looked pleasantly surprised. "You're nicer than the lead mutt," she said and jerked her head towards Jacob, " You're already winning points with me. Are the rest of you more like Seth here instead of Jacob?" She directed the question at the majority of the wolves, but it was rhetorical.

All the wolves officially, truly relaxed when Jacob made another comment.

"What's the matter, blondie? Why are you trying to make friends with my pack? They won't turn against me, so no diabolical schemes. Of course, I shouldn't be worried because there's a reason the joke dumb blonde was invented, and you shouldn't be able to come up with anything good."

Rosalie just shrugged it off, and skipped towards the house, clearly done here. Then she stopped and turned, and fakely slapped a hand to her forehead ."Oh, Jakey-boy! I forgot! If we don't have enough room for our guests, we'll hve to move you! You'll have to go back on the floor, or maybe we could get you a special doggy bed, nice and extra large to put at the end of Nessie's bed. It was _such_ a bad habit for you to start sleeping up on the bed, we shouldn't have slacked off during training Oh well, even if we can't get that doggie bed you can always sleep outside. Unfortunately, it won't hurt you." She flounced up the stairs, tossed the hair that was always beautiful and the source of jokes about her in a very F-U fashion.

My father stepped forward towards the wolves, Embry in particular,starling him by answering his thoughts. "Hello, Embry, long time no see. No, you don't have to sleep outside, we built the cabin for you all to sleep in."

Their eyes all widened as they looked at the cabin in a new light, not quite believing it was brand new and all theirs.

"_Built?" _someone muttered, and Jasper answered.

"Don't be so shocked; and I can feel you are. You saw the extent of our talents during the battle against the newborns over twenty five years ago, and believe it or not, we _can_ use our abilities for something besides fighting."

Emmett let out a booming laugh, and mentioned he was going to spend time with Rose while he went inside. Alice added her own tidbit, slightly pouting. I was busy wondering when exactly she had even gotten here. From the wolves' expressions, they didn't know either.

"Except you all ruin my talent, thank you very much. How would you like it if I could stop you from communicating with each other in wolf form? That's how I feel!"

My mother rolled her eyes. "Alice, you have lots of other talents. If you wanna show them, go shopping then show them how much you bought and what you spent." My mom added.

A few werewolves snorted, but a lot were trying to cover up looks of longing. I didn't have to be my dad to know they wished they had that kind of money.

Alice laughed, but noticed their faces too. "Okay, if you insist… I'll be back by tomorrow!" and off she was, dragging a reluctant Jasper with her, and the yellow Porsche ( a newer version, of course) was soon speeding off. Something told me the werewolves were going to get whole new wardrobes very,very soon.

With not many Cullens left, Jacob clapped his hands together and started towards the cabin. "Alright, whoever wants a place to sleep and food to eat, follow me." He turned back to me. "Can you grab some food for them? Then I am definitely crashing." I agreed, and the remainder of my family and myself grabbed everything they could possibly want to eat and took it to the cabin. My family was being very generous, and I brought in each of our armloads of food one by one because they didn't want to make the cabin smell like vampire.

As each of the wolves who had been exploring the house came downstairs for the food, Carlisle stood in the doorway and called out. "We apologize for such cramped quarters and so many bunk beds crammed into each room, but we had to try to fit everyone."

A bunch of boys looked at him like he was crazy, while more continued eating. Mikhail looked up at Carlisle. "Are you kidding me? There are enough rooms and beds for this to be some kind of weekend getaway resort!"

There was a chorus of "thank you"s and a few variations of "this place is huge!", and Esme moved into the doorway and welcomed them.

Jacob started weaving his way through the crowd towards the door. "Okay guys, stuff yourselves if you like, then get a goodnight sleep. I'll see you in the morning to talk more and wait for the rest of the group to arrive."

Everyone said goodbye between mouthfuls of food, and Jacob slipped out. The six of us walked back to the house, and my vampire family went to the kitchen to clean up whatever was left of our rush to bring the seventeen hungry boys in the new house next to us food.

We walked upstairs hand and hand, and basically collapsed into bed. Sleepily, Jacob smiled at me, and I moved forward and lightly touched my lips to his, but it lasted until we fell asleep. Our breathing became even, and we slipped apart slightly and welcomed the relief from exhaustion that's known as sleep.

**A/N: are you ready for an onslaught of characters? Because so far there has been 40, if I counted correctly. And currently, there are 29. (18 werwolves including Jake, the cullens, and I count the babies too cuz they effect the story!) But with ALL the wolves families coming, AND the former wolves and **_**their**_** families, and another little secret piece of plot I have planned, the number will quickly rise to 100+. Not all at the same time, but close to it… (:**


	14. Bellaesque Pregnancy Symptoms

**A/N: I know, I am a bad, bad author. But I can explain! I took forever to update because…. The first two drafts sucked. Majorly, lol, but I guess third time's the charm? Let me know if you think it is, read and review! **

**Chapter 12: Bella-esque Pregnancy Symptom**

_I stood just outside the Uley's house on a beautiful day. I wrapped my hands around my stomach and looked down, surprised to find my midsection gigantic, swollen. The babies kicked, and I smiled._

"_Nessie!" I heard the happy cry and looked up to see Maya running out to meet me. I refrained from reaching out, keeping my arms where they were and feeling the babies kick, but a welcoming grin broke out across my face._

_Maya leaped off the porch and was coming towards me as fast as her little legs could carry her. But her expression fell, and she slowed a bit._

_I was about to ask her what was wrong when she fell to her knees and passed out._

"_Maya!" I cried out, as she started convulsing. I couldn't get my feet to move._

_When I tried to reach out for her, I found my arms to be full. This time, when I looked down, my body was normal, and in my arms I held two small children. I instantly knew they were mine, both with the deep russet skin of Jacob, and the same hair, but two pairs of my own eyes stared back up at me. I forgot exactly where I was for a second or two._

_Maya's cry of pain startled me, but when I saw her this time, my feet could move. I ran and kneeled beside her._

_I still couldn't reach out to her because of my children. I looked at them for one heartbreaking second before setting them down beside Maya._

_I wrapped my arms around her, not knowing how to help._

_I almost released her when her form began flickering between wolf and human. I looked to my children, who had each linked hands with Maya. They still stared at me, there large eyes betraying shocking too, started flickering between forms, and I stared in horror._

_In wolf form, those eyes were still locked onto mine, but when my beautiful children were in their vampiric-human form, they also writhed along the ground. I gathered them all up in my arms, starting to cry. _

_I stood up with all of them, looking around wildly, but- but- I didn't know how to help them, and-_

I gasped, and every muscle in my body tensed as my eyes flew open. Jacob had let out a similar gasp.

"I- I had a nightmare, and- and-" I broke off, not wanting to relive it.

Jacob looked at me, troubled himself. "Nessie, I did too…" He shifted and we both realized I had my hand draped across his waist.

Realization hit me, and I stumbled through an apology. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have done that to you purposely, But the nightmare…" He shushed me, and when I stopped talking I started to cry.

Jacob pulled me in close to him, murmuring to calm me and drawing in shaky breaths of his own.

I hiccupped a couple times and untucked my head from his chest, looking him in the eyes. "It was… just… a nightmare." Each break in my sentence was punctuated by the last of the hiccups and my very own shaky breaths.

He pulled me in close again, this time to be consoled. "It was so real…" He whispered, and I moved even closer.

" We aren't letting anything like that happen, though." I said firmly, my face pressed into his neck. We laid there for a minute or two, each of us now with a hand on my abdomen, and there was a faint kick. It made me optimistic and fearful at the same time, because it brought back the dream.

I moved away, my pulse finally slowing, and I almost completely relaxed. After a second, Jacob looked at me and gave a weary smile. "C'mon," He said rolling up and out of bed in one fluid movement. "Times like these require comfort food." He finished, reaching out a hand to help me up. Instead of grabbing on, I sat up and reached out to him, and he picked me up and set me on my feet.

We entered the kitchen to find my mother pouring over one of our old, battered cookbooks.

"Why the cookbook, mom?" I asked, confused when all she had to do was use her photographic memory and whip up whatever she wanted from the past when she had looked at those recipes.

She looked up and smirked. "Your father went over to the wolves to 'talk', otherwise known as reading their minds. I put the shield over them so he can't, because he knows they don't like it and needs to learn to ask them actual questions. This is just so I look busy and innocent."

I gave a weak smile and she stood, going over to the cupboards. "What would you two like for breakfast this morning?" She asked.

Jacob walked over to the freezer and pulled out a couple cartons of ice cream. "Pass two spoons this way, please?" He asked my mom, sitting down at the table.

Jacob opened up the two containers and my mom threw the spoons, each landing perfectly straight up in the containers. "Thanks Bella." He said, and dug in.

She put a hand on her hip. "So, ice cream for breakfast? Really? Aren't you two all grown up?" she taunted, smiling playfully.

I pulled up the corners of my mouth in an attempt at a smile. "Comfort food. We had a joint nightmare, all caused by me accidently having my arm on Jacob during sleep."

My mom was frowning and looking worriedly at me. "Nightmares? I had horrible nightmares when I was pregnant with you…" You looked lost in thought for a minute, but then went into mother mode. " Well, I'd like to be told about that at some point, but right now, it's time for comfort food."

She immediately began at least 5 different dishes. But I couldn't be sure, she was moving too fast. I sat there, watching her, until a spoon hovered in the edge of my vision.

"Yoohoo, Nessie! Open your mouth, eat the iiiice creeeeaaaam…." I laughed and leaned across the table, where Jacob was waving a spoon full of ice cream around. I enjoyed the cold, creaminess and smiled at Jacob. He had ice cream on the corner of his mouth. I motioned for him to come closer, and traced a finger along the edge of his mouth, wiping it off. We both leaned in more, resting his hand on the side of my face, and…

A breeze behind me and a cold hand on my shoulder. "Good morning, Renesmee, Jacob." We both sat back and became busy with the ice cream.

My father walked over to my mother and started helping, no questions asked. "Jacob ,I can tell you don't truly mean it, but you don't need to apologize, not even half-heartedly. I should be used to seeing you two… like that… by now."

We smiled at each other, not embarrassed at all. He could read everyone's minds and had seen worse, and we had been together for too many years to be ashamed.

Things were in the oven and microwave after a minute or two, and my parents leaned against the wall, arm in arm.

"So, I arrive inside my family's home after a peculiar visit with the wolves in which I couldn't quite manage to grab ahold of any of their thoughts," my father said, looking over at my mother, who had an innocent smile on her face. "And I may not have eaten anything like it in quite a while, I do realize that none of it seems to be particularly healthy."

My good mood started fading away. "It's comfort food…" I whispered.

He smiled. " Well, I can't speak from personal experience, but I understand pregnancy calls for cravings and special foods. Would you like me to fetch a mountain lion for you?"

My mother sighed and pulled my father over to the table, and followed her example, sitting down. Apparently our thoughts hadn't given us away quite yet.

I reached out a hand to my mother, knowing it would be easiest to replay it instead of describing it,no matter how little I wanted to.

" I had a nightmare." I said keeping it simple. I shut my eyes, and plunged into all over again. I felt another hand reach out to touch me, and I could tell it was Jacob's. He was going through it a second time, too.

I got all torn up a second time, seeing Maya in pain, seeing my children, and that unwavering stare. How I couldn't help any of them.

The minute it was over my mother pulled me into a hug. My father put his arms around us also.

"It's still weird the second time around, being a pregnant woman and all…" Jacob mumbled, staring at the table and absently tapping his fingers.

She then pushed me back to arm's length, and looked me in the eyes seriously. "You have to know, and remember: I had nightmares too, and they didn't come true. Yours won't either."

She got up to check on the food, and it was my father's turn. He looked like he was choosing words for a second, then spoke. " I have always thought dreams were interesting, as is sleep. Imagination plays into them, which is why you should never trust them." He looked directly at me. "That isn't going to happen, Renesmee."

Some invisible weight was lifted off my shoulders; that dream had been so real, I was afraid it might reflect the future.

My mother chose that moment to lighten the mood even more, bringing a huge pan of mac and cheese, and equally large pans of brownies, fries, mashed potatoes, and apple crisp.

"Where's the army we're feeding?" I asked, starting in on the newly introduced food. "Not that I'm complaining." I added after a delicious bite of apple crisp.

"Hold on, I'll go get them." Jacob flashed a smile and jogged out of the kitchen, and we heard the front door open and shut a second later.

I enjoyed the food and silence for a second, but then noticed how quiet it truly was. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, popping a french fry in my mouth.

"Can't tell you." My father said, smiling at my surprised expression.

"Why n-" I got cut off when the army I had asked for flooded into the kitchen, talking and grabbing utensils along the way. They all sat down and I asked again.

"Guys, do any of you know where the rest of the Cullens are?" I noticed everyone straining to look as casual as they had before.

Val spoke up. "Can't tell you." He said smugly, but then went on. "we've been sworn to secrecy, not allowed to- OW!" He shouted and ducked down as half a dozen hands reached over and swatted him.

Conversations picked up again, but I didn't want to let it go yet. Beck caught my attention, though.

"Hey Nessie," He began, and I pretended not to notice him changing the topic. "You know, you're pretty lucky, being able to eat all this food. Normal pregnant women get very, very, fat." He smirked.

I gave him a big smile, and took the biggest brownie on his plate, keeping eye contact the whole time. I popped it in my mouth, and raised my eyebrows, still smiling. "Got a point?"

He just laughed.

**A/N: Okay, I appreciate all the names you people are offering up, and they will be used eventually, BUT I HAVE A NAME POLL UP. Go vote, because those are the names I am deciding on! **

**GO READ THIS STORIES: "It's Complicated" By Eclipsia Black. SHE WANTS FIVE REVIEWS PER CHAPTER, SO REVIEW IT! IT'S A GOOD STORY! (and I reeeaaaally want her to be able to realease the chapters, but she won't if she doesn't get her reviews, so I am recruiting you to read a really good story and then tell the author what you think of it. Hard, right?) review mine too… **


	15. authors note again

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**PLEASE READ IT!**

**Soooo, I am going on vacation for almost a week, starting today. (I should be packing!) I wanted you guys to know my next update will be next weekend sometime, because I will have no internet for the duration of my vacation. (ten points for use of 'duration', but a big **** for my -like rhyming skills!)**

**BUT I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I GET 25 PEOPLE TO VOTE ON MY BABY NAME POLL ON MY PROFILE! It's not that hard, just go to my page and vote! (I am not telling you how many people voted so far, but I need lots more to vote if I will get to 25)**

******* And to all you people suggesting names when you review, I would like to thank you, because (most) will be used eventually in some way or another, but the names of the twins have already been narrowed down and are ****available for you to vote on in my poll.**

**So I hope I get my 25 voters when I come back, because it would be a shame to spend my vacationing thinking up all sorts of ideas for my story, yet not be able to update because I don't have enough poll votes…**


	16. CoExistence

**A/N: I'm skipping a long author's note. no need, there's a new chapter and that's what counts. Thanks to Eclipsia Black for her co-authoring (: any ideas appreciated...**

**Chapter 13: Co-Existence of Wolves, Humans, Vampires, and the In-betweens**

I sat idly in the corner, smiling as the kids oohed and ahhed at Jasper's and Emmett's skin sparkling in the sun.

The wolves' families had arrived less than an hour before, and the cabin was now being rearranged to meet everyone's needs. All of my family except Emmett, Jasper, and I were helping them settle in, moving around furniture and letting them know the layout of the house. Any tiny question they had could easily be answered, also, since we built the house.

The older werewolves who didn't phase anymore and their families were cautious of my family at first, but soon got used to them. No one could dislike Esme, and Carlisle had proved himself to them by his kindness towards humans and some remembered the time he fixed up Jacob. A time I wasn't around for, of course, but from what I had heard, I didn't want to be around for that. Mostly everyone already knew my mother, and either trusted my father because of her judgement or figured he could hear everything they thought so it didn't matter whether they trusted him with it or not. Alice's bubbly personality surprised them at first, but she probably seemed human to them, so she was out there helping also.

Rosalie had, surprisingly, been allowed out to help also. She hadn't been too warm towards the wolves themselves, but her cold exterior had melted before everyone's eyes when the children showed up.

No one would let me out there to help, though. My family was worried about the pregnancy; the Quilette visitors forgot all about my vampiric descent when they saw me, almost as tiny as Alice, and with a rapidly growing bump on my abdomen. They adamantly refused my help. I ended up pouting in this corner, but now that annoying, small smile was tugging at my lips as the smaller kids stared wide-eyed as Jasper's and Emmett's skin flashed from the light coming through the window.

They hadn't been let outside, either; Emmett was intimidating in his bulk, and Jasper with his penetrating stare and quiet demeanor. It had been much more relaxed when we moved inside.

Of course, all the kids weren't allowed alone in here with two of my vampire family. That's also partly why I was here. It's also why Seth was sitting on the couch opposite my chair. He openly volunteered, because of his complete comfort around us.

That, and the fact that at fourteen, Jen had been grouped with the children, and was here also. They sat talking with each other quietly on the couch. I hadn't paid close enough attention to Seth to notice any anxiety in the day or so he had been here without her; but now, sitting and talking with her, his face was open, relaxed, and joyful. Unnoticed by myself before, the difference was the like the sun and the moon.

Cara sat on the window sill, making sure all the children behaved, while her brothers leaned against the wall and sulked next to her. The three were the oldest who had been herded inside, given the excuse of watching the children with Seth, Emmett, Jasper, and I. In truth, they probably would have been grouped with the adults, if the adults weren't all mainly werewolves and vampires, who didn't (or couldn't) break a sweat while changing up the entire house. Most of the human women were outside too, directing the placement of beds and couches and refrigerators.

I crossed the room and sat on the arm of Jen and Seth's couch. She looked absolutely ecstatic to be sitting and talking with Seth while he held her hand and played with her fingers. I smiled; it was easy to place their relationship in the beginning stages.

"Hi, Jen. What did you have to say to be allowed to come?" I asked her.

She turned towards me, Seth readjusting himself close to her, too. " My parents didn't really go for it at first, because of all the boys who would be here." She reddened up a bit, glancing at Seth. "But they love everyone here, and are friends with Emily, Sam, Claire, Quil, Paul, Rachel, Embry and Beth, and knew all the adults would be busy worrying about Maya. They think we're all here because Maya's at a special hospital. Which she sort of is." I smiled at that. " I'm here to help babysit."

We all looked over at the kids, still transfixed by Emmett and Jasper. Twelve kids, not including Cara, Liam, or Matt.

As we watched, Claire and Quil's youngest daughter looked up at Emmett in wonder. She was only three or four, and she reached out to him, but seemed hesitant to touch him. She whimpered and stumbled back when he offered his arm to her. His smile crumbled when she got scared, but he slowly got down on his knees and smiled at her again.

The room was silent, everyone looking at the two of them. I wondered if I was the only one wondering if she was young enough to ignore the signals her subconscious was sending her. Somewhere deep down, some instinct told her he was danger. She disobeyed it and put her small hand on Emmett's arm when he offered it again. She pulled away, probably shocked at how hard, smooth, and cold he was. He laughed, but not his normal booming laugh. Just a small chuckle, inviting enough that she giggled with him.

"Sparkly!" She said, and everyone laughed this time. Out of nowhere, she hugged him, and even though surprised, he hugged her back. Some of the other kids got braver, and walked over and hugged him, too. Then the dog pile started. Like the bear he was, Emmett stood up and roared, getting more laughter and squeals as he spun around, kids hanging on tightly to him. If someone fell, he easily caught them. I moved to stand next to Jasper, who was leaning against the wall and watching. I watched for another minute or two before I noticed Carlisle smiling at the spectacle in front of us.

"How's Maya?" I asked as I approached him, forgetting the light mood.

"I was actually just getting some medical equipment to bring over to her little infirmary. She fades in and out of fever all the time, and when she doesn't have a fever there's always something else." His face was creased with worry.

I had seen her once when she arrived; she had been a degree or two high, and shivering. It broke my heart when she saw me and didn't really believe I was there. I had been told she had been hallucinating sometimes and had seen me once or twice already. I felt horrible; she was only six, and couldn't even sort out reality at the moment. We still hadn't figured out if she was phasing or if she truly was sick, so we couldn't treat her. Nobody had tried to treat one of the werewolves when they were transforming for the first time, and we didn't know if it would cause damage or not. We were stuck, so one of the rooms in the cabin had been transformed into a miniature hospital.

"I will talk to you more later, but right now I have to get that equipment. Tell Emmett he looks like he's having a lot of fun." He smiled, and went upstairs.

Seth and Jen moved over for me to sit when I walked back over, and we went back to watching Emmett.

"Nessie?"

I turned to Jen, who was looking at me inquisitively. "I, um… It hasn't been that long since I last saw you, but you already seem a little… bigger. Like, bigger than I would have expected in such a short amount of time."

I smiled, happy I wasn't the only one who thought so. "Yeah, I noticed it's been going pretty fast, but it went fast for my mom, too, and I'm having twins, so it's gonna go pretty quick."

Seth leaned forward to talk to me. "Pregnancy comes with cravings, right?" I nodded.

Seth jumped to his feet. "Good, I'm starved. To the kitchen!" He pulled Jen up and started off towards the kitchen. "What do you want, Nessie? You've got basically everything here… Chocolate Ice cream? Chocolate pie? Oops, I mean, no chocolate pie out here…" I heard him scramble for silverware and the scrape of the pie tin on the table as he took it for himself.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the kitchen, but felt a small hand on my leg.

I turned, and it was Paul and Rachel's youngest son, my nephew. "Can we have some ice cream, too, Nessie?"

It was hard to resist that adorable kid. I looked up at Cara and her brothers for help, but they shrugged, and I realized now every kid was looking at me expectantly. Emmett grinned and gave me a puppy-dog face to match the six kids he was either holding or giving a piggyback rides to.

"Yeah, sure." I said, not entirely sure their parents would be too pleased. But my answer was met with cheers, and Emmett switched positions and turned into a horse, charging into the kitchen with those six kids sitting on his back and whooping, while the rest ran after him.

"I don't get why any of the adults were worried about your family, Ness." Liam said as the rest of us moved into the kitchen to see Emmett still on all fours, running around the table placing kids in chairs and keeping his horse-persona going the whole time.

Jasper smiled. "We can use our power for good. Emmett could take on a bear, but instead he chooses to entertain children with his strength and skills as a horse."

Emmett heard him, and probably would have been more embarrassed if he wasn't having so much fun. Which is why he reared up and whinnied, making the kids laugh.

Jen was digging through the freezer, and looked at me apologetically. "Hope you don't mind I'm in your freezer, but we can't keep this crowd waiting any longer. They'll start a riot." Seth, who was leaning up against the counter, grinned and started chanting about ice cream. The kids picked it up, and we moved a little faster getting it ready.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked him, but I smiled.

"Oh, hey Nessie!" He said, pressing himself against the counter, with his arms behind his back.

"Watch this!" Jen whispered in my ear, then walked up to Seth. She stood in front of him, maybe only an inch or two away. She trailed her fingers down his shoulder, and he started to seem a little unfocused. All of the sudden, she reached behind him and ripped out a pie tray.

She moved back next to me, narrowly avoiding an attempted grab by Seth. She now held the pie behind her back, but was tensed for movement.

"Come here!" Seth said, and I no longer thought it was really about the pie anymore. He feinted towards her like he was reaching behind her back, but when she dodged, he changed his move and grabbed onto her instead.

He hugged her and she laughed as he whispered in a fake menacing voice that she had no place to go and it was time to give up the pie. She turned her head towards me.

"Nessie… take… the pie!" I took it out of her hands from behind her back and set it on the counter next to me.

"You can have the pie back, Seth." I said, and went back to scooping the ice cream. I could still hear them, though.

"Why do you have my arms behind my back? I stole your pie, but now it's free. You can let go now."

"No. You are a thief, and this is your prison sentence."

She laughed and tried to get away. I stood and grinned at them for a second, but they didn't even notice. They were so great together. It was crazy, considering he was right outside, but seeing them together made me miss Jacob. I snapped back to reality, grabbing as many bowls as I could at once and taking them over to the table full of kids. With Jasper, Cara, Liam, and Matt helping, all the kids had some ice cream in record timing.

I sat down with a bowl myself, and started eating. Surprising myself, I finished off three big bowls. I wasn't going to gain any weight so I never really cared how much I ate, but that was a lot for me.

Everything was put into the dishwasher, and everyone went back to the living room again, Emmett still romping around with the kids. They couldn't have picked a better playmate, since even twelve of them would never tire him out.

After relaxing for a while, I realized I wasn't full. And I didn't want food. I was ready to go hunting again.

I went over to Jasper. "Do you think we could go hunting right now?"

"A craving?" he asked, and his eyes scanned the room quickly. He smiled. "I think Emmett has everything under control here."

He walked out of the room and I explained where I was going in the least possible detail to Cara, Liam and Matt. I think they understood where I was going, though. They seemed curious and repelled at the same time.

I got the same look from Jen, but Seth just shrugged. "Do whatcha gotta do."

On my way out of the room I touched Emmett for a second to let him know where I was going. He didn't even slip up in his games with the kids from the unexpected jolt of thoughts that weren't his.

Outside, Everyone was almost done moving stuff into the cabin. Jacob stood with some of the pack members, and my parents stood in a loose group with some of my other family and the pack's family members. Jasper stood waiting for me at the edge of the woods. As I passed Jacob and my mother, I brushed them lightly with my fingers in the same way I had done with Emmett. I knew my father would have read my mind already, so I ran to catch up with Jasper before they could try to stop me.

Even in my fragile, pregnant state I was still, physically, more vampire than human. I may look more human, but Jasper only slowed down a little bit and I was able to hold that pace.

This is why I had chosen Jasper to go hunting with. As strange as it sounded, he understood my situation. Well, not the pregnancy part, but that I was thirsty and nothing would stop me from drinking. He was most familiar with the animalistic instinct that drove us; everyone knew this instinct, but he had the most trouble with it. Control was gained through time, and while he had gotten better in my lifetime, he still wasn't perfect.

But I wasn't going full out. It would be crazy to act as if I was in top condition, so I took it easy.

We scented some white-tailed deer and took after them. They weren't the largest or best tasting animals in this forest, but they would do for now. They were a familiar animal, the species spread throughout most of North America. One of the few constants of any of the places we went, besides minimal sunlight.

There were maybe seven altogether of both Does and Bucks, an unusually large mixed grouping for summertime. They didn't usually mingle much except for during mating season.

From 100 yards away, I saw that there were three large bucks, two females, and a couple fawns, their fading white spots identifying them as such.

Jasper was ahead of me, and the deer had sensed him and were ready to run. I saw the rigid terror of the Does as they ushered their children in the opposite direction; the bucks sprinted away. But the fawns weren't fast, and they fearfully bleated to each other. I stopped twenty yards away from them, as they ran. I wasn't orphaning one of them, nor taking a child away from their mother. I watched as they left, then shook myself off of invisible weight of the emotions that had unexpectedly had come on because of the deer.

I knew Jasper was pursuing the Bucks about 150 yards away to my left; I could still hear the chase as the deer and Jasper bounded nearly soundlessly through the foliage.

I began to follow, and my emotions felt unexpectedly a tiny bit better. I knew it was Jasper doing this; giving up a tiny bit of attention from his hunt to tune into my emotions and calm me.

I followed Jasper and found him with the three bucks dead in a clearing 200 yards away. He had already drank from one, and gestured to another for me and began on his second one.

After we finished, we started back to the house, but slowly. Even if everyone understood my need to hunt, that didn't mean they would let me do it. For good measure, I had a couple out-of-the-ordinary animals on the way back. I was careful to avoid the females and young ones, though.

**A/N: so, how long has it been? You know what, don't answer that…**


End file.
